Pilih Siapa?
by Cho Minseo
Summary: Renjun kira kehidupan di SOPA akan menyenangkan seperti apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata semua itu salah sejak keempat pangeran sekolah selalu mencari perhatian Renjun dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Bagaimana kisah keseharian Renjun untuk menghindari mereka? Atau malah menerima mereka semua? Pair: Markren. Noren. Minren/Minjun. Chanren. Sungren. Sungchen. BxB, BL, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Pilih Siapa?**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Park Jisung**

 **Zhong Chenle**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun kira kehidupan di sekolah SOPA akan menyenangkan seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata semua itu salah sejak keempat pangeran sekolah selalu mencari perhatian Renjun dengan tingkah konyol – menurut Renjun – mereka. Bagaimana kisah keseharian Renjun untuk menghindari mereka? Atau malah menerima mereka semua?  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluff, Humor, School life, OOC, dll..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :**

 **Renjun, Jeno, Jisung sekelas, tingkat 2 (anggap aja Jisung ikut kelas akselerasi), Mark tingkat 3, Haechan Jaemin tinggat 2 beda kelas ma Renjun Jeno Jisung. Jisung sama Chenle seumuran. Chenle tingkat 1. Gituhh aja, aku bingung jelasinnya..**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Boys Love, cerita aneh palagi judulnya, alur cepat, jika ada kesalahan penulisan aku minta maaf..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Renjun _hyung_ , _hyung_ sedang apa?" Jisung heran melihat tingkah Renjun celingak-celinguk seolah kehilangan arah.

"Ssstts.. Sungie, bantu _hyung_ ," mohon Renjun.

"Bantu apa?" Jisung bingung dengan maksud Renjun.

"Bantu _hyung_ bersembunyi."

"Sembunyi? Ahh.. _okay_ , ikut aku." Jisung menarik tangan Renjun memasuki ruang musik yang sedang kosong karena sekarang masih jam istirahat. Melihat-lihat dalam ruangan lalu menuju meja di pojok ruangan.

" _Hyung_ sembunyi dulu di bawah meja ini," suruh Jisung.

"Terima kasih, Jisungie."

" _Okay_ , _hyung_. Jisung keluar dulu, mau memantau situasi." Renjun mengangguk.

Jisung paham kenapa Renjun harus sembunyi di jam istirahat seperti ini. Jisung sudah menebak kejadian apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Di ujung koridor terlihat empat orang pemuda tampan yang mungkin sedang lomba lari. Menyadari Jisung di depan mereka, keempat pemuda itu otomatis berhenti.

"Jisung- _ah_." Kata keempat pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Apa sih tiru-tiru?" Mark pemuda rambut pirang tak terima.

" _Hyung_ tuh, yang ikut-ikutan." Haechan si pemuda rambut merah gelap membela diri.

"Tidak-tidak, kalian yang meng _copy_ perkataanku." Jaemin si pemuda rambut hitam lurus menyahut.

"Kalian semua yang mengikuti perkataanku." Jeno si rambut hitam kehijauan(?) tak mau mengalah.

Jisung yang melihat perdebatan tak penting mereka pun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pusing memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka.

"Ada apa, _hyung-deul_?" Jisung menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kamu lihat Renjunnie lewat koridor ini tidak?" Mark memulai.

"Kamu lihat Renjun sayang lewat sini tidak?" Haechan ikut-ikutan.

"Jisung lihat Renjun _baby sweety_ tidak?" Jaemin tidak mau mengalah.

"Jisung, _hyung_ tanya, lihat Renjun tercinta tidak?" Jeno juga.

"Tidak, _hyung-deul_. Jisung tidak melihat Renjun _hyung_ lewat sini."

"Jangan bohong kamu, Jisungie," kata Jaemin.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Beneran Jisung tidak lihat."

"Mungkinkah Renjunnie di dalam ruangan ini?" Mark curiga.

"Bisa saja, _hyung_." Jeno menimpali.

"Ayo, kita coba periksa!" ajak Haechan memastikan. Mereka memasuki ruang musik tanpa mengindahkan larangan Jisung. Melihat Jisung yang melarang mereka masuk, mereka yakin bahwa ada kemungkinan Renjun bersembunyi di ruangan ini.

Krieett

Mark memperhatikan seluruh ruangan disusul Haechan, Jaemin dan Jeno.

"Sudah ku bilang Renjun _hyung_ tidak disini, _hyung-deul_ ," ucap Jisung memasuki ruangan sambil melihat pojok ruangan tempat Renjun bersembunyi. _Mianhae, Renjun hyung._

"Renjunnie, kamu di sini kan?" Teriak Mark.

"Renjun sayang/ Honey/ Mominku sayang." Jaemin, Haechan dan Jeno mengikuti.

Mark melihat sebuah bayangan di bawah meja di pojok ruangan. Mark mendekati meja itu. Jaemin, Haechan dan Jeno hanya terdiam memperhatikan tingkah Mark. Melihat itu, Jisung hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga Mark tidak melihat Renjun di sana. "Renjunnie," Mark menunduk melihat di bawah meja.

Jduukk

"Awww." Teriak kesakitan Renjun membuat keempat pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu langsung berlari ke pojok ruangan. Renjun keluar dari persembunyian dengan tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan-pelan.

" _Aigoo_ , Renjunnie. Maafkan _hyung_ yang mengagetkanmu, ne?" Tangan Mark hampir menyentuh kepala Renjun, " _Hyuungg…_ " teriak JaeChanNo mencegah. Tetapi Mark tidak memperdulikannya tetap mengelus pelan kepala Renjun menggantikan tangan Renjun. Melihat itu JaeChanNo tidak mau kalah. Jeno mengelus pipi Renjun, Jaemin mengelus bahu kanan Renjun, dan Haechan mengusap-usap punggung Renjun menenangkan.

Bukannya tenang, Renjun malah menatap mereka berempat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Hiks… huuwee Jisungie." Renjun menepis tangan mereka dan segera berlari menghambur kepelukan Jisung.

"Yaakk.. _hyung-deul_ kalian semua membuat Renjun _hyung_ ketakutan," marah Jisung sambil membalas pelukan Renjun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks." Renjun terisak menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jisung.

"Tenang, _hyung_. Ada Jisung di sini." Jisung mengusap punggung Renjun berusaha menenangkannya.

Keempat reinkarnasi F4 yang melihat mereka berdua berpelukan hanya berdecih muak. Sebenarnya mereka berempat cemburu melihat Jisung bisa leluasa memeluk Renjun mereka. 'Renjun mereka'? huh, yang benar saja.

"Kepala _hyung_ masih sakit?" Jisung menyentuh kepala Renjun pelan. Renjun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, "Mau ke ruang kesehatan?" Renjun mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke sana sekarang." Jisung melepaskan pelukannya lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Renjun menuntun Renjun keluar menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Semua gara-gara Mark _hyung_ ," tuduh JaeChanNo pada Mark setelah Jisung dan Renjun keluar ruangan.

"Yakk.. Wae?! Kenapa semua salahku?" Mark bingung.

"Kalau Mark _hyung_ tidak membuat Renjun kejedot(?) meja, Renjun tak akan menangis memeluk Jisung lalu meninggalkan kita tahu." Jaemin menjelaskan dengan wajah kesal.

"Ini semua bukan salahku. Salahkan saja wajah mesum kalian yang membuat Renjunnieku ketakutan melihatnya," bela Mark tak terima.

"Ck.. Renjunnieku?! Sorry ya, Renjun hanya milikku." Sahut Jeno.

"Tidak Renjun hanya milikku." Haechan.

"Milikku." Jaemin.

Begitulah keseharian Renjun di sekolahnya. Dirinya tidak bisa menikmati waktu-waktu senggang di sekolah. Salahkan saja paras manisnya, senyum ramahnya, keimutannya, semua yang ada pada Renjun membuat keempat pangeran di sekolahnya terjerat oleh pesona Renjun. Bagaimanakah keseharian Renjun di sekolah dengan empat pangeran tampan-tampan – menyebalkan menurut Renjun – nya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai hai..

Kali ini aku bawa ff chapter karya pertama aku nihhh… gimana? Suka gak?

Kalo kalian punya saran untuk chap2 selanjutnya, boleh kok kalian cantumkan di review. Nanti aku usahakan scene2 impian kalian aku masukin ke chap2 selanjutnya.. itupun kalo ada sihh, kalo gg juga gpp, aku gg maksa kok. hehehe

ff ini dilanjut gak?

Sign

Minnie


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Pilih Siapa?**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Park Jisung**

 **Zhong Chenle**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun kira kehidupan di sekolah SOPA akan menyenangkan seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata semua itu salah sejak keempat pangeran sekolah selalu mencari perhatian Renjun dengan tingkah konyol – menurut Renjun – mereka. Bagaimana kisah keseharian Renjun untuk menghindari mereka? Atau malah menerima mereka semua?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluff, Humor, School life, OOC, dll..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :**

 **Renjun, Jeno, Jisung sekelas, tingkat 2 (anggap aja Jisung ikut kelas akselerasi), Mark tingkat 3, Haechan Jaemin tinggat 2 beda kelas ma Renjun Jeno Jisung. Jisung sama Chenle seumuran. Chenle tingkat 1. Udah gituhh aja, aku bingung jelasinnya..**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Boys Love, cerita aneh palagi judulnya, alur cepat, sorry for typo..**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **JaeminNanana, BlueBerry Jung, pacarnyaHaechan, sepahitkopi, adaml8770, Hara22, lyracheonsa, realloveexo, JaeEun21, dream'snoonachan, NOREN UHUY, Nishabacon627, niche, Min Milly, zahra9697, Rara, qwertyxing**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana aktingku tadi, Jisungie?" Renjun setelah mereka keluar dari ruang musik.

"Barusan tadi hanya akting, _hyung_?" Jisung menoleh ke arah Renjun.

"Iya. Mana mungkin aku menangis hanya karena terantuk meja. Aku tak secengeng itu, Jisungie. Baguskan aktingku?" Renjun menaik-turunkan alis.

"Hebat _hyung_. Tadi _hyung_ terlihat seperti menangis sungguhan." Jisung mengakui.

"Karena kita berhasil lolos dari mereka, _high five_ dulu dong!" Renjun mengangkat tangan kanannya mengajak Jisung ber _high five_ ria. Melihat itu, Jisung melepas rangkulannya menyambut ajakan Renjun.

TOS

"Yeayyy!" ujar mereka bersama.

"Tunggu dulu, _hyung_." Jisung memegang kedua pipi Renjun menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Renjun dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Sudah selesai. Ingin pergi ke kantin sekarang, _hyung_?" Jisung setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi mulus Renjun.

"Terima kasih, Jisungie. Sebaiknya kita harus bergegas ke kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," balas Renjun.

Jisung mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh Renjun. Mereka berjalan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka sesekali tertawa karena lelucon garing Jisung. Dilihat-lihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Eeitss, jangan sampai salah beranggapan. Jisung memang menyukai bahkan mencintai Renjun, hanya saja sebatas rasa cinta _hyung_ terhadap adiknya. Melihat Renjun yang polos membuat Jisung ingin melindungi Renjun seperti kakak melindungi adiknya. Jangan salahkan Jisung jika dia beranggapan seperti itu, salahkan saja sifat manja Renjun terhadap Jisung bahkan Renjun mengalahkan sikap manja adik sepupu Jisung yang paling manja sekali pun.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, mereka melihat seorang pemuda manis yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya terlalu semangat.

"Cepat ke sini, _hyung_!" Teriak Chenle semangat membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatapnya yang hanya ditanggapi Chenle cuek.

Jisung dan Renjun menghampiri meja yang di tempati Chenle, "Menunggu lama, Chenlie?" Tanya Jisung pada kekasihnya.

"Hu.. um, kalian sangat lamaaa tahu," ujar Chenle dengan bibir cemberut lucunya.

"Aduh, jangan marah ya Chenlie. Maafkan Jisung yang membuat Chenlie menunggu lama di sini," pinta Jisung mengusap pipi Chenle pelan.

"Ne.. Chenlie maafkan. Pasti Jisungie lagi bantuin Renjun _hyung_ menghindar dari keempat pangerannya, iya kan?"

"Iyaa, Chenle- _ya_. _Hyung_ bahkan sudah frustasi menghindari mereka berempat," ujar Renjun memasang wajah frustasinya, yah meskipun begitu tetap saja wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Renjun mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi depan Chenle diikuti Jisung yang lebih memilih menduduki kursi di samping kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , makan yaa. Tadi sudah aku pesankan makanan kesukaan _hyung_ dan Jisungie," suruh Chenle perhatian, ia tidak ingin _hyung_ sepupunya sakit lagi karena telat makan. Bahkan bibi Huang sudah memberinya kepercayaan untuk selalu mengingatkan Renjun untuk makan tepat waktu ketika mereka berada di sekolah. Mengingat Renjun yang selalu mengabaikan jadwal makannya membuat bibi Huang mewanti-wanti Chenle.

"Terima kasih, Chenle- _ya_. I love you," ujar Renjun.

"Iya sama-sama, _hyung_. I love Jisung," mendengar itu Renjun langsung cemberut.

"I love you too, Chenlie." Jisung mengusap surai Chenle sayang.

"Ihh, kalian ini bisa tidak bermesraannya jangan di hadapanku?" Renjun sewot.

"Mangkanya _hyung_ , _hyung_ terima saja salah satu dari keempat pengerannya _hyung_ ," ujar Chenle memberi saran.

"Tidak mau ah, mereka semua menyebalkan." Renjun menolak.

"Kenapa? Mereka semua tampan lho…," Chenle.

"Iyaa, _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ selalu menghindari mereka? Padahal menurutku seharusnya _hyung_ bersyukur mereka merebutkan _hyung_." Jisung penasaran.

"Bersyukur?! Eoh, yang benar saja. Coba kamu berada di posisi _hyung_. Setiap hari harus melihat mereka bertengkar tidak jelas hanya untuk mengajak _hyung_ makan bersama mereka, bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

"Tapi _hyung_ mereka pintar semua lho. _Hyung_ kan bisa mendekati mereka untuk meningkatkan nilai-nilai _hyung_. _Hyung_ manfaatkan saja mereka." Chenle memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tidak mau… Chenle- _ya_ …," rajuk Renjun, "Mereka itu, semua mesum." Sambung Renjun.

"Apa? Mesum?!" Chenle tak percaya.

" Iyaa, Chenle- _ya_ , mereka selalu memandang _hyung_ lama bahkan tanpa berkedip itu terlalu mengerikan," jelas Renjun. Sebenarnya Renjun salah mengartikan arti pandangan keempat pangeran pada dirinya. Bukankah itu pandangan yang menyiratkan sebuah kekaguman dan rasa suka? Mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka lagi. Soal nilai-nilai _hyung_ , _hyung_ bisa belajar saja dengan Jisungie." Chenle melarang, " Jisungie kamu selalu pantau Renjun _hyung_ saat _hyung_ di kelas. Kalian duduk sebangku, kan?" Sambung Chenle.

"Iya, kami sebangku di kelas." Jisung membalas.

"Kamu usahakan menjauhkan Jeno _sunbae_ dari Renjun _hyung_!"

"Okay, Chenlie." Jisung menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya.

"Renjun _hyung_ , karena _hyung_ sekelas juga dengan Jeno _sunbae_ , _hyung_ usahakan jangan menanggapi ajakannya atau pun obrolannya." Chenle memperingatkan Renjun yang diangguki langsung oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Jisung jangan sampai kamu meninggalkan Renjun _hyung_ sendirian. Kita harus melindungi kepolosan Renjun _hyung_ dari kemesuman mereka, dan-,"

"Sudah sayang, cukup. Selesaikan makanmu dulu. Aku tahu kok apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Renjun _hyung_. Jadi sekarang makan dulu. Aaa.. buka mulutmu!" Suapan Jisung menghentikan wejangan-wejangan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mau Jisungie. Aaa…," Renjun membuka mulut.

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berhenti dengan Jisung yang menyuapi Renjun dan Chenle.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengantar Chenle ke kelasnya, Jisung dan Renjun kembali ke kelas mereka untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dari Seo _seonsaengnim_. (Ps: anggap aja di SOPA ada pelajaran b. inggris, matematika, IPS, IPA, sejarah, olahraga, bonus jurusan yang mereka ambil.)

Di depan pintu kelas mereka terlihat Jeno yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang berada dalam saku celananya. _Sedang apa Jeno_ hyung _bersandar di situ?_ Batin Jisung bertanya.

"Renjun _hyung_ , di depan sana ada Jeno _hyung_. _Hyung_ jangan jauh-jauh dari Jisung, ya!" bisik Jisung lirih. Renjun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan pintu dan terlihatlah Jeno dengan pose sok kerennya –menurut Renjun. Melihat itu Renjun mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Jisung. Mereka berjalan melewati Jeno seolah mereka tak melihat penampakkan Jeno di depan pintu kelas.

"Tunggu dulu." Jeno mengeluarkan tangan dari saku celananya menghadang mereka dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Renjun kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Kepalamu sudah sembuh?" tangan Jeno hendak menyentuh kepala Renjun, tapi sayang Jisung yang melihat gelagat Jeno langsung menyembunyikan Renjun di belakang punggungnya.

"Renjun _hyung_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kami mau masuk dulu karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, _hyung_ sebaiknya juga ikut masuk," jawab Jisung tetap berjalan dengan tetap menyembunyikan Renjun di balik punggungnya. Renjun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat Jeno sebentar sambil memeletkan lidahnya lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Jisung menuju tempat duduk mereka. Jeno yang mendapatkan peletan(?) Renjun bukannya merasa kesal malah merona. Menurut Jeno kelakuan Renjun tadi sangat menggemaskan terasa pas di wajah manis Renjun.

"Jeno masuk ke kelas sekarang juga," tepukan Seo _seonsaengnim_ di bahunya membuat lamunan tentang Renjunnya buyar.

"Ne, _saem."_ Jeno mengangguk.

Saat Jeno ingin duduk di kursinya, Jeno merasa kesal Renjun pindah duduk di sebelah kanan Jisung sehingga membuat Jeno tidak bisa melihat Renjun dengan jelas karena terhalang tubuh Jisung. Tempat duduk mereka memang bersebelahan. Renjun dan Jisung, tempat duduk mereka terletak di nomor dua dari depan pinggir dekat jendela kelas sedangkan tempat duduk Jeno dan teman sebangkunya terletak di kiri meja Renjun dan Jisung.

Sebelumnya Renjun duduk di sebelah kanan Jeno yang membuatnya lebih leluasa memandang wajah Renjun dari samping. Tapi sekarang tak bisa lagi karena Renjun pindah di dekat Jendela. _Euh, menyebalkan._ Batin Jeno kesal.

Setelah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berakhir, Seo _seonsaengnim_ sebelum meninggalkan kelas menyempatkan dirinya untuk memberikan tugas rumah untuk para siswa di kelas Renjun, "Jangan lupa tugasnya kalian kerjakan, good bye!"

"Yes, sir. Good bye," jawab para siswa serempak.

"Jisung aku tidak paham dengan tugas yang tadi Seo _saem_ berikan, nanti kamu ke rumah Chenle, kan?" Renjun setelah Seo _seonsaengnim_ keluar dari kelas.

"Iya, _hyung_. _Hyung_ ingin aku ajari?" tawar Jisung.

"Hmm," angguk Renjun semangat, "Kamu memang baik Jisungie." Renjun memeluk lengan kanan Jisung manja yang hanya dibalas Jisung dengan mengusap surai orangenya gemas.

Jeno yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua merasakan panas dalam hatinya. Jeno cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Kapan dia bisa dekat dengan Renjunnya? _Tunggu saja, Renjun sayang. Kau akan jadi milikku seorang._ Batin Jeno.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jisungie, _hyung_ bosan." Jisung hanya melirik Renjun yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Sabar _hyung_. Sebentar lagi jam Kim _saem_ akan berakhir. Duduk yang tegap _hyung_ , kalau sampai ketahuan Kim _saem_ nanti _hyung_ dihukum membuat esai tentang sejarah Korea berjumlah 200 halaman. _Hyung_ mau dihukum?" Mendengar perkataan Jisung, Renjun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya tegap. Dia bergidik membayangkan dirinya berhari-hari tidak keluar dari kamarnya hanya berkutat dengan laptop dan buku ensiklopedia sejarah Korea yang tebal hanya untuk menyelesaikan esai dari hukuman Kim _seonsaengnim._

Wajah Renjun yang semula masam kini berubah ceria ketika dirinya mendengar suara bel yang menandakan waktunya untuk pulang berbunyi. Bahkan Renjun tidak memperdulikan Kim _seonsangnim_ yang masih berada di depan, Renjun terlalu sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dia keluarkan dalam tasnya sekarang kembali dia masukkan dalam tasnya. Jisung yang melihat tingkah ajaib Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepala, dirinya sudah biasa melihat segala macam sikap Renjun ketika mendengar bel pulang berbunyi.

"Jangan lupa di pertemuan berikutnya kalian ujian bab dua, belajar yang rajin." Pesan terakhir Kim _seonsaengnim_ membuat wajah Renjun kembali masam.

"Aigoo, _hyung_ jangan cemberut gitu dong. Kan masih ada banyak waktu untuk belajar _hyung._ Ujiannya juga masih minggu depan, kita belajar bersama di rumah Chenlie saja" Hibur Jisung.

"Nee, Jisungie." Balas Renjun lesu. Sebenarnya Renjun sangat malas kalau harus berurusan dengan pelajaran sejarah Korea. Sejarah negara aslinya Cina sendiri dia tidak mengerti apalagi sejarah negara Korea yang notabennya bukan negara aslinya.

"Sekarang _hyung_ ikut menjemput Chenlie? Atau menunggu di sini saja?"

"Mmm, aku tunggu di sini saja."

"Baiklah, Jisung tinggal dulu ya, _hyung_." Jisung keluar kelas meninggalkan Renjun. Seperti Jisung lupa sesuatu. Tapi apa? Ah, entahlah yang penting sekarang menjemput kekasihnya dulu.

Melihat Jisung yang meninggalkan Renjun sendirian di kelas, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Jeno. Jeno mendekati Renjun lalu menarik tangan Renjun berdiri. Renjun bingung maksud Jeno, "Aku antar kamu pulang." Renjun hendak menolak, "Aku tidak menerima penolakkan." Jeno menarik tangan Renjun paksa.

Renjun yang bingung hanya mengikuti Jeno dengan tertatih-tatih karena langkah Jeno yang cepat-cepat. Keluar dari kelas Jeno melambatkan jalannya, dia merasa bersalah pada Renjun. Dia sadar dengan menarik kasar Renjun akan membuat tangan Renjun terasa sakit sehingga dia melepaskankan genggamannya lebih memilih merangkul bahu Renjun hingga menyebabkan bahu mereka saling menempel, "Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Jeno tersenyum lembut membuat Renjun pasrah menerima ajakkan Jeno.

Belum sampai jauh mereka berjalan, rangkulan Jeno dilepas paksa oleh seseorang, "Tidak, hari ini Renjun pulang bersamaku." Jeno berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara 'mari mengantar Renjunnie selamat sampai rumah'nya, ternyata Haechan pelakunya.

"Ayo, Renjunnie. Kau pulang bersamaku saja." Haechan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Renjun lembut.

"Tidak, jangan Renjunnie. Kamu denganku saja kita nanti mampir di kedai es krim kesukaanmu." Jaemin tiba-tiba muncul menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Renjun.

"Tidak, dia bersamaku." Haechan menarik Renjun ke arahnya.

"Dia bersamaku." Jaemin menarik Renjun kembali ke arahnya. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga membuat Renjun merasakan sakit pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei hentikan, kalian hanya akan menyakitinya." Lerai Mark entah muncul dari mana.

Mendengar itu, Haechan dan Jaemin berhenti menarik tangan Renjun. Mark menghampiri mereka, berhenti di depan Renjun lalu menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Renjun dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Renjunnie?" Mark menatap mata Renjun sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya tangannya sakit, tapi Renjun tetap mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Yaak, jangan sentuh Renjunku." Jeno menyentak tangan Mark dari tangan Renjun.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian, tangan Renjunku menjadi merah-merah begini." Tuding Jeno menyalahkan Haechan dan Jaemin.

"Semua tidak akan terjadi kalau Jaemin tidak menarik tangan Renjunnie." Haechan.

"Tidak-tidak, salahkan Haechan yang tidak melepaskan tarikannya pada Renjunnie." Jaemin.

Renjun merasa kesal dengan mereka semua, "Aku tidak mau pulang dengan kalian semua!" teriak Renjun kesal.

" _Wae_ Renjunnie?" Tanya keempat pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau…" Renjun merengut.

"Ayolah Renjunnie pulang bersamaku, yaa?" Renjun menggeleng.

Mereka tetap membujuk Renjun untuk pulang bersama mereka. Ternyata gigih juga perjuangan mereka untuk bisa pulang bersama Renjunnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jisung berjalan santai menuju kelas kekasihnya yang berada di lantai 3. Sesampainya di kelas _Practical Music_ Tingkat1 _,_ Jisung langsung masuksetelah memastikan kelas kekasihnya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan pembelajarannya.

"Chenlie, ayo kita pulang." Jisung berbicara tiba-tiba setelah sampai di samping kekasihnya.

"Astaga, Jisungie. Kamu membuatku jantungan tahu.." Chenle cemberut memasukkan barang-barangnya di tas.

"Hehehe, _mian._ " Jisung terkekeh menanggapinya seolah tidak punya salah.

"Renjun _hyung_ mana?"

"Di kelas." Jawab Jisung santai.

"Astagaaa.. Jisung tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk jangan meninggalkan Renjun _hyung_ sendirian. Kamu lupa?"

"Ya ampun, kita harus cepat menemui Renjun _hyung_. Tadi aku lihat Jeno _hyung_ belum keluar dari kelas."

"Tuh kan, kamu ceroboh." Chenle mengambil gulungan kertas gambar tugas menggambar anatomi hewan miliknya yang belum dia selesaikan, "Ayo Jisungie." Chenle berlari meninggalkan Jisung.

"Yak sayang, tunggu Jisung."

Mereka berlari terengah-engah dari lantai 3 ke lantai 2. Terlihat dari kejauhan Renjun menjadi rebutan oleh keempat pemuda yang selalu mengejar-kejar Renjun membuat Jisung dan Chenle mempercepat laju lari mereka.

"Yaakk.. _hyung-deul/sunbae_!" teriak Jisung dan Chenle bersamaan.

Teriakan Jisung dan Chenle membuat semua kegiatan mereka berempat yang tarik-menarik bahu Renjun berhenti. Renjun yang mendengar suara Jisung dan Chenle merasa lega, yeah meskipun sedikit terasa pusing sih.

"Lepasin Renjun _hyung,_ Mark _sunbae_!" teriakan Chenle yang melengking membuat Mark melepaskan tanganya dari bahu Renjun. Renjun yang merasa bebas, segera berlari ke arah Jisung bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Chenle menghampiri mereka berempat dengan memasang wajah garangnya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk Tuk

"Auww." Ringis mereka berempat setelah mendapat pukulan dari Chenle menggunakan kertas desain yang tadi Chenle bawa.

"Kalian bisanya hanya main rebutan saja. Kalian sadar tidak perbuatan kalian tadi menyakiti Renjun _hyung_? Dasar tidak berperasaan. Ayo, _hyung_ ,Jisungiekita pulang sekarang!" Chenle setelah memarahi keempat pemuda tadi, berjalan menghampiri Jisung dan Renjun kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Renjun membawanya ke parkiran tempat di mana Jisung memarkirkan mobilnya. Meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang sedang menunduk, mungkin mereka merasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TCB**

Hai

Aku bawa chap pertama dari Pilih Siapa? Nih.. ada yang nunggu ff ini?

Eotte?

Aku rasa disini critanya sedikit maksa gituhhh. Tak tau maksa yang kayak gimana… ah entahlah aku juga bingung..

Sebenernya waktu aku baca ulang ff ini aku ngakak pas scene Jisung nyuapi Renjun ma Chenle.. kok bisa aku masukin scene ituuhh.. mana ada anak ayam nyuapi anak ayam lainnya? Hahahaha

 **Sesi Tanya Jawab:**

 **JaeminNanana:** Makasih dah suka sama crita di atas.. jaemin menurutku memang tampan tpi kadang2 dia terlihat manis. btw, kasep di sunda apa artinya? Kalo di jawa tuh kasep artinya telat, terlambat. Masak Jaemin telat? Telat apa coba?

 **BlueBerry Jung:** momen minjunnya kamu tunggu aja yaa.. ini aku lagi mikir momen manis mereka apa..

 **pacarnyaHaechan:** ini dah aku lanjut..

 **sepahitkopi:** ini dah aku lanjut,,

 **adaml8770:** ini dah aku lanjut.,,

 **Hara22:** tunggu aja yaa. Nanti aku banyakin momen noren markren minren chanren nya..

 **lyracheonsa:** aku juga gg terima renjun jadi seme /digeplak Injun/

 **realloveexo:** siap nanti akan aku buat scene noren berduaan di uks..

 **JaeEun21:** berkah banget tuhh, tapi kapan kamu jadi renjunnya?

 **dream'noonachan:** okay, tunggu saja yaa momen2 mereka..

 **Noren UHUY:** waeyo kamu ganti penname? Btw, ini Renjun dah innocent belum?

 **Nishabacon627:** yeaayyy love harem renjun

 **nichi:** makasih udah review fatinnn, ini dah aku lanjut..

 **Min Milly:** iya mereka memang sasaeng renjun..

 **zahra9697:** ini dah lanjut..

 **Rara:** waeyo? Jaemin tuhh ganteng tau..

 **qwertyxing:** aku juga suka anakku jadi rebutan, huahahahahaha /ikutan tertawa/

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** entah akhirnya renjun ma sapa aku juga bingung.. makasih kakak kembar.. reviewnya nanti harus panjang lhoooo /maksa juga/

dah gituhh aja, ada yang ingin request scene?

Sign

Minnie


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Pilih Siapa?**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Park Jisung**

 **Zhong Chenle**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun kira kehidupan di sekolah SOPA akan menyenangkan seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata semua itu salah sejak keempat pangeran sekolah selalu mencari perhatian Renjun dengan tingkah konyol – menurut Renjun – mereka. Bagaimana kisah keseharian Renjun untuk menghindari mereka? Atau malah menerima mereka semua?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluff, Humor, School life, OOC, dll..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :**

 **Renjun, Jeno, Jisung sekelas, tingkat 2 (anggap aja Jisung ikut kelas akselerasi), Mark tingkat 3, Haechan Jaemin tinggat 2 beda kelas ma Renjun Jeno Jisung. Jisung sama Chenle seumuran. Chenle tingkat 1.**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Boys Love, cerita aneh palagi judulnya, alur cepat, sorry for typo..**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Guest, Mastaxxx, realloveexo, Min Milly, nrlyukkeuri96, dream'snoonachan, pacarnyaHaechan, wafertango, adaml8770, JaeEun21, BlueBerry Jung, JaeminNanana, norenship23, KimYijoon, zahra9697, moomin, tryss, Jeon Wonnie, Rara, sama yang udah fav and fol.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, bunyi alarm yang berasal dari ponselnya membangunkan Renjun dari buaian mimpi indahnya. Kemarin malam Renjun sengaja menyetel alarmnya lebih pagi dari biasanya. Katanya dia ingin berubah demi menyambut masa depannya yang cerah. Setelah mematikan alarm ponsel, Renjun bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang memang terdapat di kamarnya untuk memulai ritual mandi pagi harinya.

Selesai dengan semua persiapan sekolah Renjun keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ruang makan di mana _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya sudah menunggu dirinya turun untuk melaksanakan kegiatan sarapan mereka bersama-sama.

"Pagi _eomma_ , _appa_ ," ucap Renjun sambil mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi juga, sayang. Tumben sudah turun?" _Eomma_ Renjun heran.

"Renjun ingin sarapan bersama _appa_ , kalau Renjun terlambat bangun lagi, _appa_ keburu berangkat _eomma_ ," jelas Renjun. Eoh, ternyata bukan untuk berubah, Renjun masih tetap dengan dirinya yang manja.

"Eohh, anak manja _appa_ rupanya sedang rindu dengan _appa_ nya, ya?" _Appa_ Renjun menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

" _Neee_ , _appa_. Sudah seminggu lebih kan _appa_ di Jepang, baru kemarin sore pulangnya. Sudah jelas dong kalau Renjun rindu pada _appa_. _Appa,_ nanti malam Renjun tidur dengan _appa,_ boleh?"

" _Aigoo_ , anak _appa_ sudah besar masih ingin tidur bareng dengan _appa_ nya? Renjunnie tidak malu dengan Chenle, eoh? Dia lebih muda darimu, sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri lho..," goda _appa_ Renjun.

"Ihh.. itu karena Renjunnie rindu dengan _appa_. Boleh yaa? _Appa,_ boleh yaa? Yaa?" Renjun memasang _agyeo_ andalannya.

"Okay, sayang. Nanti malam _appa_ temani kamu tidur di kamarmu, senang?"

"Yeaayy..," girang Renjun.

"Sudah sayang, sekarang dimakan dulu sarapannya!" suruh _eomma_ Renjun.

" _Ne.. eomma._ " Renjun memakan sarapannya.

Ting.. Tong..

"Biar _eomma_ lihat dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja sarapannya," ujar _eomma_ Renjun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan oleh suami dan anaknya. Minseok, _eomma_ Renjun berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Pagi Minseok _ahjumma_! Renjun _hyung_ sudah siap?" sapa Chenle setelah Minseok membuka pintu.

"Oh, Chenle- _ya ,_ pagi. Renjun sedang sarapan, ingin ikut sarapan bersama?" tawar Minseok.

"Ah, tidak _ahjumma_ , saya sudah sarapan tadi di rumah. Terima kasih tawarannya." Sambil tersenyum sopan, Chenle menolak.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Masuklah!"

"Tidak usah, _ahjumma_. Saya tunggu di sini saja sekalian menunggu Jisung datang, _ahjumma_."

"Ya sudah. _Ahjumma_ masuk dulu, _ahjumma_ beri tahu Renjun kalau kamu sudah datang."

" _Ne ahjumma_."

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Renjun sudah keluar dari rumahnya, berada di teras untuk menemui Chenle.

"Chenle- _ya_ , kenapa tidak menunggu di rumahmu saja?" Renjun setelah duduk di kursi teras di samping Chenle.

"Ingin ke sini saja, _hyung,_ lagian di rumah sedang sepi. _Appa_ sudah berangkat kerja, sedangkan _eomma_ pamit pergi belanja. Jadi, _eomma_ menyuruh ku untuk menunggu Jisung di rumah _hyung_ saja." Jelas Chenle panjang.

"Oh.. seperti itu… Ya sudah kita tunggu Jisung di sini!" saran Renjun.

Rumah Renjun dan Chenle memang bersebelahan sejak kepindahan keluarga Huang Luhan, _appa_ Renjun ke Korea, Zhong Liying teman _appa_ Renjun yang telah menikah dengan adik Minseok memintanya untuk membeli sebuah rumah disebelahnya yang kebetulan saat itu di jual sehingga rumah Renjun dan Chenle bersebelahan.

Luhan keluar rumah diikuti Minseok yang membawakan tas kerjanya, "Sayang, aku berangkat kerja sekarang," pamit Luhan pada Minseok. Minseok memberikan tas kerja pada Luhan yang dibalas sang suami kecupan di kening Minseok mesra.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang." Minseok pada suaminya, Luhan.

"Renjun, Chenle kalian belajar yang rajin di sekolah." Luhan menghampiri Renjun dan Chenle yang langsung mereka tanggapi dengan mencium tangan kanan Luhan.

"Renjun jangan manja dengan Chenle di sekolah. Ingat kamu sudah besar, Renjun. Belajarlah jangan manja." Luhan mengusak surai orange Renjun gemas.

" _Ne appa_. Tapi peluk dulu sebelum _appa_ berangkat." Renjun menghambur kepelukkan Luhan.

"Memang susah yaa, anak _appa_ satu-satunya ini untuk tak manja." Luhan memeluk erat Renjun sebentar, " _Appa_ berangkat dulu," sambung Luhan berpamitan.

"Bye _appa_ , selamat jalan." Renjun melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye sayang," ucap terakhir Luhan sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarinya keluar dari perkarangan rumah.

Tin.. Tin..

Sebuah mobil memasuki perkarangan luas rumah Renjun setelah mobil _appa_ nya keluar.

"Chenlie! _Hyung_! Ayo cepat masuk, sebelum kita terlambat!" teriak Jisung setelah menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyembulkan(?) kepalanya keluar.

"Nee.." balas Renjun juga berteriak, " _Eomma_ , kami berangkat sekarang." Renjun mencium pipi kanan Minseok lalu berlari masuk pintu bagian belakang mobil Jisung. Chenle membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu mengikuti Renjun memasuki mobil.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan. Jisungie hati-hati mengendarai mobilnya!" Teriak Minseok mengingatkan.

" _Nee,_ Minseok _ahjumma_." Balas Jisung juga berteriak.

"Bye, _eomma_." Renjun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Minseok hanya melambaikan tangannya melihat tingkah anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , aku perhatikan hampir seminggu ini _hyung_ tidak dikejar-kejar F4 gadungan itu." Chenle membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang terkuras habis setelah mengikuti tiga mata pelajaran sebelum istirahat.

"Iya, juga. Biasanya kalau jam-jam istirahat begini, mereka langsung menyerbu _hyung_ untuk mengajak _hyung_ makan bersama mereka dan berakhir dengan _hyung_ berlari kabur menghindari mereka." Jisung membenarkan pernyataan kekasihnya.

"Bukan kah itu bagus. Jadi aku bisa bebas sekarang. Kalian juga tidak perlu lagi mengikutiku ke mana pun aku ingin pergi. Bukan kah ini kabar menggembirakan?"

"Eoh, benar juga. Waktuku dengan Jisungie tidak akan terganggu lagi. Uhh, aku rindu berduaan denganmu Jisungie." Chenle menoleh ke samping di mana Jisung mendudukkan diri dengan pandangan memelas –yang menurut Jisung terlihat imut.

"Aku juga rindu berduaan denganmu Chenlie sayang." Jisung mencubit kedua pipi Chenle gemas. Chenle yang malu diperlakukan Jisung seperti itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Jisung dan menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Yakk, dasar," ucap Renjun kesal menghabiskan makanan yang dipesannya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dulu," ujar Renjun kemudian.

"Yakk, _hyung._ Habiskan makananmu dulu!" Chenle yang mendengar kata Renjun langsung melepaskan kedua telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya, menoleh ke arah Renjun dengan kepala tetap menumpu di lengan Jisung.

"Sudah habis, Chenle- _ya_. Kamu saja yang sibuk dengan acara pacaranmu sama Jisung hingga tak menyadari kalau aku sudah selesai makannya," ucap Renjun datar, "Sudah aku mau ke perpustakaan sekarang. Kalian nikmati saja kebersamaan kalian."

"Kenapa _hyung_ ke perpustakaan?" Jisung sambil memakan pesanannya.

"Bentar lagi ujian sejarah, aku mau mencari referensi. Bye, Chenle- _ya_ … Jisungie…." Renjun berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jisungie suapin!" Suara manja Chenle terdengar lirih di telinga Renjun karena memang jarak mereka sekarang yang lumayan jauh.

Renjun menoleh ke belakang sebentar, "Dasar Chenle manja," ujarnya setelah melihat Jisung yang menyuapi Chenle. "Dia bahkan juga manja, bisa-bisanya _appa_ melarangku untuk bermanja dengannya, padahal dia sendiri juga manja. Eh, tapi _appa_ jarang bersama Chenle makanya _appa_ tidak tahu kalau Chenle juga manja. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku bergegas ke perpustakaan." Renjun berjalan ke arah keluar area kantin dengan bergumam lirih. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri membuat Renjun bertabrakkan dengan seseorang.

Bukk

"Auww." Renjun mengusap dahinya pelan karena dahinya tadi sempat terbentur dada seseorang. Seorang pemuda pastinya.

"Renjun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda itu memastikan.

Renjun mendongak melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, "Eoh, M..Mark _sunbae_!" ucap Renjun tergagap. "Ehmm, _ne sunbae_. Aku baik-baik saja," sambung Renjun cepat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, lain kali perhatikan jalanmu." Singkat Mark lalu meninggalkan Renjun.

"Ehh.. Cuma begitu saja?" Heran Renjun. "Ah, _molla_ ," menggidikkan bahu cuek, Renjun melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke perpustakaan.

Letak perpustakaan memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantin. Renjun hanya perlu melewati koridor kantin lalu belok kiri melewati beberapa kelas belok kanan di depan ada ruangan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan', di situ lah tempatnya.

Ketika Renjun melewati koridor yang di sebelahnya lapangan basket, tiba-tiba, "RENJUUUNN AWAAS!" Teriak seseorang lagi.

DUKK

Bruukk

"Auww…," Renjun terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Kronologi singkatnya, ketika seseorang tadi berteriak, Renjun terkejut disaat yang bersamaan sebuah bola basket melintas di hadapannya yang membuat Renjun menghindar dan terjatuh lalu bola itu membentur tembok koridor sebelahnya dan menggelinding ke arah sebaliknya kemudian berhenti di dekat pot bunga.

Seseorang berlari ke arahnya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Renjun?" Seseorang itu sambil membantu atau lebih tepatnya mengangkat lengan Renjun agar berdiri. (Kalian pahamkan maksudku?)

Renjun meringis menahan sakit di pantatnya sambil mengelusnya perlahan, "Maafkan aku, Renjun. Kamu tidak terluka kan?" Seseorang tadi lagi-lagi bertanya.

 _Tidak terluka apanya? Pantatku sakit tahu._ Renjun mendengus pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah memperihatkan tadi-," Renjun menoleh dan terkejut mengetahui siapa yang berada di sampingnya sekarang ini. "Hae..haechan- _ssi_!" mata Renjun membulat lucu.

" _Ne,_ Renjun. Maafkan aku yang kurang hati-hati ketika bermain basket tadi." Haechan menyesal.

"Hmm, aku maafkan. Untung saja tadi bolanya tidak mengenaiku, Haechan- _ssi_." Renjun tersenyum manis. _Sabar Haechan, sabar. Sebentar lagi akan berakhir, jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi._ Batin Haechan mengelus dada.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke lapangan lagi." Haechan mengambil bola basket yang hampir mengenai Renjun. Haechan berlalu begitu saja kembali ke lapangan tanpa menoleh ke Renjun melanjutkan permainan basket yang tertunda bersama teman-temannya.

Lagi-lagi Renjun heran, setelah Mark sekarang Haechan, "Kenapa sikap mereka seolah menjauhiku, yaa?" Renjun bergumam pelan. "Baguslah kalau itu benar-benar terjadi." Renjun melanjutkan jalannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Renjun di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Memasuki perpustakaan, Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sambil mengingat-ingat rak khusus bagian sejarah, "Ah, sebelah kanan belakang rak sains," ingat Renjun dan langsung menuju rak sejarah.

Sesampainya di rak khusus untuk buku-buku sejarah, mata Renjun dengan teliti melihat satu per satu buku sejarah. Memilah-milah buku dari judul, kelas, dan bab yang Renjun butuhkan, "Bukan ini. Ini juga bukan. Bukan. Bukan," gumam Renjun pelan, mengambil, membuka dan mengembalikan buku kembali ke rak.

"Ohh… Itu dia. Kamu susah banget sih dicarinya," ujar Renjun mengambil buku sejarah yang dirasa materinya pas dengan bab 2 yang akan menjadi materi ujiannya beberapa hari lagi.

"Uhh.. uhh…. Aish, _jjinjaa._ Kenapa kamu tinggi sekali sih?" Renjun berusaha mengambil buku itu dengan menjinjitkan(?) kakinya, tapi sayang tangannya hanya sampai di bawah buku itu.

"Ayo.. ayo.. ayo sampai, uhh…." Renjun menjinjitkan(?) kakinya lagi. Ketika fokus Renjun hanya berpusat pada buku itu, sebuah(?) tangan dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh tangan Renjun sebentar lalu meraih buku yang ingin Renjun ambil.

"Ini." Seseorang yang di belakang Renjun menyerahkan buku itu padanya.

Renjun menerimanya dan membalikkan badan menghadap seseorang pemuda yang telah menolong mengambil buku yang sekarang berada di dekapannya. Mengetahui jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat Renjun menunduk malu dan semakin mendekap buku itu erat-erat, "Terima kasih, eum…," perlahan Renjun mendongak menatap pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

Lagi-lagi mata Renjun membulat lucu, "Jae..Jaemin- _ssi_!" Renjun yang terkejut hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

"Sama-sama, Renjun." Jaemin tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyum itu dari jarak dekat seperti ini membuat kedua pipi Renjun merona. Bayangkan saja jika kalian berdiri berhadapan dengan cogan sejenis Jaemin yang hanya terpisah jarak pandang 10 cm yang sedang tersenyum tampan di hadapan kalian, bukankah kalian akan merasa gugup dengan pipi merona? Atau mungkin pingsan? Itulah yang sekarang Renjun alami kecuali untuk yang pingsan.

Mengusap surai Renjun sebentar, Jaemin langsung pergi dari hadapan Renjun, meninggalkan Renjun dengan keheranannya. _Tadi Mark, Haechan. Sekarang Jaemin? Mereka kenapa sih?_

"Sebaiknya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang." Renjun mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

Menuju ke tempat di mana sang penjaga perpustakaan berada untuk mencatat buku yang ingin dia pinjam lalu bergegas keluar, kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Renjun!" Panggil Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang kebetulan sekali bertemu Renjun.

" _Ne, saem_?" Renjun sopan.

"Bisa ikut bapak ke ruang guru sebentar."

"Baiklah, _saem_."

Renjun mengikuti Lee _seonsaengnim_ ke ruang guru. Sesampainya mereka di meja kerja Lee _seonsaengnim_ , Renjun di suruh membawa buku-buku tugas yang Renjun dan teman-teman sekelasnya kumpulkan.

"Kamu bawa ini ke kelas, setelah itu kamu bagikan ke teman-temanmu!" Suruh Lee _seonsaengnim._

" _Ne, seonsaengnim_." Renjun mengangkat buku-buku itu kesulitan. Jumlah buku yang banyak tambah buku sejarah tebal yang tadi dia pinjam membuat buku-buku itu menutupi pandangan Renjun.

"Terima kasih, Renjun." Ucapan Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang hanya diangguki Renjun.

Renjun keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah hati-hati. Sedikit susah atau memang susah membawa buku-buku sebanyak ini. Renjun perlu ekstra hati-hati agar tidak menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang, kan merepotkan apabila itu terjadi. Meskipun telah berhati-hati Renjun tetap menabrak punggung seseorang yang kurang kerjaan karena berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor.

Brukk

Buku-buku yang dibawa Renjun menyebar berserakan di lantai beserta ponsel seseorang yang Renjun tabrak. _Oh, dia berhenti karena main handphone atau mungkin membalas pesan seseorang._ Batin Renjun melihat sebuah ponsel yang juga terjatuh di lantai.

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan." Renjun meminta maaf sambil berjongkok memunguti semua buku-buku itu.

Pemuda itu juga ikut memunguti semua buku yang berserakan setelah mengambil ponsel dan mengantonginya di saku jas kuning khas almater sekolah mereka.

"Lain kali kalau tidak kuat membawa beban sebanyak ini sendirian, sebaiknya kamu minta bantuan seseorang, Renjun." Merasa familiar dengan suara pemuda di hadapannya, Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" _Ne,_ Je..jeno _-ssi_." Entah sudah berapa kali Renjun menyebutkan nama seseorang dengan tergagap karena keterkejutannya.

Jeno menumpuk semua buku, bahkan di genggaman tangan Renjun juga Jeno ambil lalu ditumpuknya menjadi satu, "Mau dibawa ke mana semua buku ini?" Jeno membuyarkan lamunan Renjun.

"Eh, ke kelas kita, Jeno- _ssi_." Ucap Renjun.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya." Jeno mengangkat semua buku dan meninggalkan Renjun yang kembali melamun.

 _Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali. Euhh, menyebalkan._ Renjun terlalu sibuk dengan semua kekesalannya hingga suara bel masuk berbunyi yang menyadarkan Renjun dari posisi berjongkok tidak elitnya. _Astaga sudah masuk. Aku harus cepat-cepat._

"Lho, semua bukunya pergi ke mana?"

"Jeno- _ssi_?" Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya, Jeno sudah tidak ada, buku-bukunya juga. _Kesimpulannya aku di tinggal di sini sendirian seperti orang bodoh, arghh.. menyebalkan._

Renjun berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dengan wajah kusutnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Setelah Jisung, Renjun, dan Chenle menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Mark terpikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Kita sebaiknya membicarakan ini di markas." Mark menyuruh mereka ke markas rahasia mereka berempat yang hanya mereka lah yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan kepala sekolah mereka juga orang tua mereka. Karena orang tua mereka merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini sehingga memudahkan mereka membuat sebuah markas rahasia.

Sesampainya mereka di markas, mereka langsung mendudukkan pantat mereka di sofa mahal berwana biru tua.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita bersaing dengan jantan." Ucap Mark mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Maksud _hyung_? Bukankah kita memang jantan, jangan-jangan selama ini _hyung_ adalah betina?" Haechan ngawur.

Plakk

"Bukan itu bodoh." Jaemin memukul kepala belakang Haechan.

"Sakit bodoh." Haechan mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan, "Lalu apa dong?" sambung Haechan kesal.

"Kita dekati Renjun dengan cara kita masing-masing. Tidak usah keroyokan, begitu maksudku Haechan, sudah paham?" Mark menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu tho. Ngomong dong dari tadi." Sahut Haechan.

"Kamu saja yang bodoh memahami maksud dari Mark _hyung._ " Jeno menghina Haechan.

"Terserah kalian saja." Haechan menggidikkan bahunya cuek.

"Tapi, usahakan seminggu ini kalian menjauh dari Renjun." Mark.

" _Wae_?" Jaemin penasaran.

"Kita lihat reaksi Renjun dulu, setelah kita tidak mengganggunya selama seminggu ini. Baru setelah itu kita dekati Renjun perlahan, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kita buat nyaman Renjun ketika berada di dekat kita, jangan memaksakan seperti yang pernah kita lakukan ke Renjun. Intinya, setelah seminggu, kita baru mulai mendekati Renjun dengan cara kita masing-masing." Mark menjelaskan detail rencananya.

"Rencana yang bagus, _hyung_." Jeno sangat menyetujui rencana Mark.

"Yakk, kalau begitu keenakkan Jeno dong, _hyung._ Jeno kan sekelas dengan Renjun." Haechan tak terima.

"Ehh, benar juga." Jaemin sependapat dengan Haechan.

"Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri bagaimana menjauhkan Renjun dari Jeno. Aku kasihan juga sama Renjun kalau kita bersaingnya saling keroyokan. Bukan tambah cinta, malah membuat Renjun takut dengan kita." Ujar Mark.

"Ehh, benar juga. Baiklah aku setuju." Haechan.

"Aku juga," ucap Jeno dan Jaemin bersamaan.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Dan itulah penyebabkan kenapa keempat pangeran Renjun menjauhinya hampir seminggu ini. Renjun bersiaplah, siapkan dirimu menghadapi rayuan maut mereka berempat setelah ini…

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chap 2 up juga…

Gimana pendapat kalian untuk chap ini? Memuaskan gg?

Sebenarnya aku merasa penjabaran kata-kataku di chap ini agak berbelit-belit. Entahlah itu menurutku sihh.. apalagi kalau menjabarkan F4 gadungan lagi kumpul, udah tuhh pasti hancur.. aku bingung soalnya. Moga aja gg mengecewakan..

 **Obrolan Tak Penting:**

Okay di OTP minggu ini (mungkin minggu yg akan datang juga) aku akan bahas tuhh review2 kalian minggu kemaren.

 **Guest:** Chenle muncul kok di chap 1 dan 2, yang 2minggu kemarin masih prolog bukan chap 1. Aku lupa gg kasih tulisan 'Prolog' hehehe

 **Mastaxxx:** kenapa ganti penname lagi? Aku juga bingung, masa hanya gara ganti model rambut bisa mempengaruhi gentle dan imutnya Jisung… Renjun emang ku buat OOC, biar pas sama genrenya humor meski menurutku kurang banget feel humornya. Ini udah aku lanjut, krysseu…

 **realloveexo:** emang fitnah, mana mungkin anak-anak ku anak ayam, anak marmut, anak lumba-lumba. Ya aku gg maulah… Renjun gak nangis karena dia sebelumnya Cuma acting nangis nat /slap/(bilang aja gg kepikiran buat renjun nangis lagi) untuk ff baru yaa, ada sihh. Kamu tunggu aja yaa nat… salam chu juga…

 **Min Milly:** Chenle gg jealous kokk, kamu anggep aja Jisung bapak Renjun, Chenle Emaknya.

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** lele emang kejam kak kalo udah marah, palagi suara lekingannya udah keluar, siap2 aja tuli.. apa kak yukkei? Lapmu?

 **dream'snoonachan:** scene olahraga ya? Okay, aku buatin. Jadi ditunggu yaa…

 **pacarnyaHaechan:** aduhh aku terharu tata, kamu nungguin ff gaje ku ini.. huhuhu… semangat UN nya tata- _ya_ … ku selalu mendoakan mu kok..

 **wafertango:** emang aku sengaja mbuat Jisung gentle di sini.. hihihi..

 **adaml8770:** Jaeren/Minren dan Noren banyakin, mungkin nanti setiap chap ku buat sehari Noren, sehari Chanren, sehari Markren, sehari Jaeren(?) kayak jaehyun renjun yaakk?

 **JaeEun21:** sudah bermimpi jadi Renjun? Iya ini masih awalkan, emang sengaja aku buat renjun dikroyok.. hehehe.. tp mulai chap ini mereka gg kroyokan lagi kokk..

 **BlueBerry Jung:** nihh dah ku buatin tuh Minren di perpus meski Cuma sebentar sih.. hehehe…

 **JaeminNanana:** untuk scene Jaemin ngajak Renjun jalan bentarnya aku pending dulu, biarkan mereka dekat dulu baru dehh Jaemin ngajak Renjun jalan hehehe… Ohh kasep itu tampan.. emang Jaemin tampan…

 **norenship23:** hai hai anakku kamu kok jarang muncul sih di gc. Mamih kangen tahu, adikmu juga jarang muncul.. nih udah mamih update…

 **KimYijoon:** Makasih nih dah mampir di ff gaje ku..

 **zahra9697:** ini dah aku lanjut…

 **moomin:** tapi cocok kan pantes kan kalo enjun polos…

 **tryss:** makasih dah suka sama ma ff gaje ini.. ini dah aku lanjut..

 **Jeon Wonnie:** kebanyakan suka noren yaa… haejun, itu diatas ada momen mereka.. moga aja memuaskan meski kurang panjang sih.. hehehe

 **Rara:** tunggu aja yaa kelanjutannya…

 **OTP END**

Reviewww juseeeyooooo... (Kedip-kedip)

Sign

Minnie


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Pilih Siapa?**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Park Jisung**

 **Zhong Chenle**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun kira kehidupan di sekolah SOPA akan menyenangkan seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata semua itu salah sejak keempat pangeran sekolah selalu mencari perhatian Renjun dengan tingkah konyol – menurut Renjun – mereka. Bagaimana kisah keseharian Renjun untuk menghindari mereka? Atau malah menerima mereka semua?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluff, Humor, School life, OOC, dll..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :**

 **Renjun, Jeno, Jisung sekelas, tingkat 2 (anggap aja Jisung ikut kelas akselerasi), Mark tingkat 3, Haechan Jaemin tinggat 2 beda kelas ma Renjun Jeno Jisung. Jisung sama Chenle seumuran. Chenle tingkat 1.**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Boys Love, cerita aneh palagi judulnya, alur cepat, sorry for typo..**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **realloveexo, nrlyukkeuri96, Mastaxxx, Jeon Wonnie, pacarnyaHaechan, JaeminNanana, JaeEun21, wafertango, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, adaml8770, tryss, Rlyuklla, zahra9697, KimYijoon, marklis247, kono Ouji sama ga inai, vivihaulia, dream'snoonachan, chittaphon27. Makasih udah review chap kemarin sama yang udah fav and fol.**

 **..ooo..**

" _Eomma_ aku pulang," teriak Renjun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar suara anak semata wayangnya, Minseok menjawab teriakan anaknya dari dapur setelah menyicipi masakan untuk makan siangnya dan Renjun, "Iyaa, sayang. Sebentar…."

" _Eommaaa…_ " teriakan Renjun semakin menjadi.

"Bentar sayaang, _eomma_ ke sana sekarang." Dirasa masakannya sudah pas di lidah, Minseok keluar dari dapur setelah mematikan kompor menghampiri Renjun yang terisak di ruang tamu.

Minseok heran melihat keadaan anaknya, Renjun terlihat kacau. Rambut orange acak-acakkan, jas yang tergeletak di lantai berkapet warna emas bersama tasnya, seolah sengaja dicampakkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Astaga, Renjunnie." Minseok menghampiri Renjun yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, duduk mendekat Renjun dan memeluknya, "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis, eoh? Apa yang terjadi di sekolah, heum?" Minseok mengusap punggung anaknya pelan berulang.

"Hiks.. hiks.. _eomma_." Renjun membalas pelukan Minseok, tangisannya semakin keras, "Aigoo, kenapa sayang? Cerita pada _eomma_? Ada yang jahatin kamu di sekolah?" Renjun menggeleng dalam dekapannya.

"Chenlie menjahili mu?" Renjun menggeleng.

"Jisung memukul mu?" Renjun menggeleng lagi. "Lalu kenapa kamu menangis sayang? Ayo cerita sama _eomma_? Jangan buat _eomma_ khawatir sayang."

Renjun mendongak menatap Minseok sambil terisak lirih, " _Eo..eomma_ ja..janji tidak akan marah, kalau Njunnie cerita ke _eomma_?" Melihat itu, Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iyaa, sayang. _Eomma_ tak akan marah. Sekarang cerita ke _eomma_ ada apa?"

"Emmm, _eomma._ Ni..nilai ujian Njunnie semua jelek _eomma_. Njunnie takut _eomma_ marah, lalu _eomma_ tidak menganggap Njunnie anak _eomma_ lagi, lalu membuang Njunnie di jalanan. Hiks.." Renjun dengan pikiran negatifnya menyembunyikan kepalanya lagi dalam dekapan Minseok.

Mendengar itu, Minseok tertawa dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada niatan untuk menjahili anaknya, "Ehemm." Minseok memasang wajah garangnya, "Renjun, kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang."

"Hiks.. _eommaaaa_. Jangan usir Njunnie dari rumah. Njunnie tidak mau jadi pengemis di jalanan.. hiks.. hiks.." sambil mengelengkan kepalanya Renjun semakin erat memeluk Minseok.

"Lepaskan Renjun." Minseok tegas.

"Tidak mauuu.." teriak Renjun histeris, Minseok melepaskan pelukan anaknya paksa, "Dengarkan _eomma._ " Sambil terisak Renjun menatap mata Minseok, memasang telinganya mendengarkan segala keputusan _eomma_ nya, biarpun _eomma_ nya mengusirnya dari rumah Renjun akan tetap menyanyangi dan mencintai Minseok, _eomma_ nya. " _Nee_ _eommaa_ ," lirih Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkannya.

"Siapa bilang _eomma_ akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini, sayang?" Minseok mengakhiri sandiwaranya.

"Tapi _eomma_ , Njunnie sudah mengecewakan _eomma_ lagi."

"Iyaa, memang Njunnie sudah berhasil membuat _eomma_ kecewa. Tapi _eomma_ tidak akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini sayang. Berhentilah menonton drama, mana mungkin _eomma_ tega mengusirmu dari rumah seperti drama yang kemarin kamu tonton sayang."

"Tapi _eomma_ yang menonton drama, Njunnie hanya ikut-ikutan." Renjun mengelak sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Aigoo, anak _eomma_ sekarang sudah pandai mengelak yaa."

"Hehehe," cengir Renjun. "Lalu kenapa _eomma_ menyuruh Njunnie untuk membereskan barang-barang Njunnie?" Renjun cemberut.

"Coba tengok di bawah sana, sayang." Minseok memegang kepala Renjun, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah di mana tas dan jas Renjun tergeletak sembarangan di atas karpet. Menyadari maksud _eomma_ nya Renjun hanya terkikik pelan, " _Mian eomma_."

"Sekarang bereskan barangmu, ke kamar dan berganti bajulah, lalu bantu _eomma_ di dapur menyiapkan makan siang kita."

"Baik _eomma_ ," mengambil tas dan jasnya Renjun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Jangan lari-lari, nanti kamu bisa jatuh, sayang."

" _Ne eomma,"_ jawab Renjun tetap berlari. "Ckck, dasar bandel." Minseok menggeleng sebentar lalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan Renjun.

 **..ooo..**

"Sudah _eomma_ putuskan, Njunnie. _Eomma_ akan mencarikanmu guru private." Putus Minseok setelah mereka menyantap beberapa sendok makanan yang telah dia masak siang ini di meja makan.

"Ta..ta,-"

"Kali ini Njunnie harus menerima keputusan _eomma_."

"Hmm, baik _eomma_ , Njunnie turuti permintaan _eomma_." Dengan kesal Renjun menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, sayang." Minseok tahu Renjun kesal dengan keputusannya kali ini, dia tahu bahwa anaknya malas belajar, tapi kalau dibiarkan terus-menerus Minseok khawatir anaknya tidak naik kelas tahun ini.

"Setelah ini kamu ada jadwal les nyanyi kan?"

"Iyaa, _maa._ Njunnie sudah buat janji pergi ke tempat les bareng Chenle." Renjun menjawab setelah menghabiskan jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Bukannya biasanya kalian berangkat selalu bersama-sama, sayang. Kenapa sekarang harus buat janji untuk berangkat bersama?"

"Tak tahu, _eomma_. Bukan Njunnie yang buat janjinya tapi Chenle, _eomma._ "

Teringat sesuatu Minseok memberita tahu Renjun, "Oh iyaa, _eomma_ lupa, setelah ini _eomma_ ada janji ingin bertemu teman lama _eomma_ , _eomma_ antar kamu dan Chenle ke tempat les yaa, sekalian jalan."

" _Nee eomma,_ Njunnie ke rumah Chenle sekarang, memberi tahunya bahwa aku dan dia tidak usah naik bus ke tempat les, _eomma_ aku pergi sebentar. _Eomma_ tunggu Njunnie." Melihat _eomma_ mengangguk mengijinkan, Renjun langsung mencium pipi Minseok sebentar, lalu pergi melesat ke rumah Chenle.

Minseok beranjak berdiri dan membereskan semua peralatan makan yang mereka berdua gunakan.

 **..ooo..**

Melewati gerbang yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka oleh pemilik rumah, Renjun memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis yang menjadi tempat tinggal Chenle bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ting.. Tong..

"Eh, Renjunnie…. Ayo masuk!" Sapa bibi Zhong mengajak Renjun masuk rumah.

" _Nee ahjumma_ , Chenle sudah siap _ahjumma_?" Renjun sambil mengikuti bibi Zhong menuju ruang tamu.

"Duduklah, Renjunnie. Bentar _ahjumma_ panggilkan Chenle." Bibi Zhong mempersilahkan Renjun duduk.

" _Nee._ " Setelah mendengar jawaban Renjun, bibi Zhong meninggalkan Renjun sendirian di ruang tamu menuju ke kamar anaknya.

"Chenlie, Renjunnie sudah datang, sayang." Renjun mendengar suara bibi Zhong memanggil Chenle samar-samar di telinganya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Chenle berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Ayo, _hyung_. Berangkat sekarang."

" _Ne_ kita ke rumahku dulu, Chenle- _ya_. Karena _eomma_ ingin pergi menemui teman lamanya sekalian mengantar kita ke tempat les." Renjun menjelaskan. Renjun berdiri menghampiri Chenle, "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

" _Eooommmaaaa….._ " Teriak Chenle membahana, menggema, memantul di ruang tamunya. Renjun menutup telinganya, dia tidak mau telinganya tiba-tiba tuli hanya gara-gara mendengar teriakkan Chenle. Dirasa sudah hening, Renjun melepaskan tangannya yang menutup kedua telinganya.

" _Nnneeeee saaayyaaaaangggg….._ " Renjun kembali menutup telinganya otomatis setelah mendengar jawaban bibi Zhong. _Aigooo telingaakuuu…_

"Chenlie… sama Renjun hyungg mauu berangkaat lees nyanyii sekaraang eommaaa." Teriak Chenle lagi. Renjun bisa benar-benar tuli berada di rumah ini lama-lama.

"Haatii-haatii saayaanggg…"

" _Neee_ …" teriakan terakhir Chenle, "Ayo _hyung_ , kita berangkat sekarang."

"Aigooo, Chenle- _ya_. Kenapa pamitannya harus berteriak-teriak segala? Memang _ahjumma_ berada di mana?" Renjun mengusap-usap kedua telinganya.

" _Eomma_ ada di kamar lagi istirahat."

"Kalau sedang istirahat, kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Bukankah itu akan mengganggu kegiatan istirahat _eomma_ mu yaa?" Renjun penasaran dengan kebiasaan aneh antar ibu dan anak itu.

"Eh, benar juga yaa. Hehehe tapi _hyung_ tenang saja, _eomma_ tidak terganggu kok. _Hyung_ mau tetap di situ atau keluar sekarang?" Chenle memegang _handle_ pintu, menatap di mana Renjun berada.

"Yaa keluarlah." Menyadari Chenle sudah di depan pintu, Renjun mengikuti Chenle keluar rumah yang langsung Chenle tutup pintunya setelah mereka berada di teras rumah. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Renjun.

 **..ooo..**

"Ayo masuk Chenle- _ya_!" Renjun mengajak Chenle masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, "Kamu duduklah dulu aku mau mengambil tasku dan memanggil _eomma_." Yang hanya diangguki Chenle, "Okay."

Renjun menuju ke lantai dua, ke kamar _eomma_.

Cklek

" _Eomma,_ Chenle sudah ada di bawah. _Eomma_ sudahsiap?" Renjun setelah memasuki kamar _eomma_ nya lalu duduk manis di ranjang kedua orang tuanya menatap Minseok yang sedang berkaca memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Minseok meraih tas tangan di meja rias di hadapannya, berjalan menghampiri Renjun.

" _Nee_." Renjun merangkul lengan kanan Minseok.

Di depan kamar orang tuanya, " _Eomma,_ Njunnie mau mengambil tas dulu." Renjun melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Minseok, langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kiri kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Blaamm

"Ayo kita berangkat _eomma_." Renjun semangat, saking semangatnya pintu kamarnya ditutup Renjun terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan di dengar oleh daun pintu kamar Lumin. _Maaf sob, aku tidak bisa membantu._ Batin daun pintu itu begitu kira-kira setelah melihat temannya yang diperlakukan kejam oleh Renjun –menurut daun pintu itu.

"Astaga sayang, nutupnya pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kalau rusak lagi, _appa_ mu tidak mau memperbaikinya." Minseok mengingatkan.

"Upss. _Mian eomma_." Renjun memasang wajah polosnya.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang." Minseok merangkul anaknya menuntunnya menuruni anak tangga menghampiri Chenle yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ayo Chenle- _ya_ , kita berangkat." Renjun menepuk pundak Chenle pelan, membuat Chenle langsung memasukkan ponselnya di kantong celananya, " _Ne hyung_."

Mereka berangkat setelah memasukki mobil sedan putih milik Minseok.

 **..ooo..**

Tempat les menyanyi Renjun terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Naik bus hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana yang selalu rame di hari selasa, rabu, dan kamis pada sore hari. Jadwal lesnya memang sore hari, mulai dari 04.00 – 06.00 KST. Tidak lama sih, tapi menurut Renjun itu lama, karena setelah les berakhir, suara Renjun langsung hilang. Jadi, jika kalian mengajak Renjun bicara, sebaiknya jangan mengajaknya bicara setelah dirinya pulang dari jadwal les menyanyinya. Karena Renjun akan berubah jadi pendiam, jadi jangan harap Renjun menanggapi ajakan bicara kalian.

"Sudah sampai." Minseok menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah tersebut.

" _Gomawo eomma_ , Njunnie keluar sekarang." Renjun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan mencium pipi kanan Minseok. Chenle yang duduk di belakang juga menyusul Renjun yang telah keluar duluan, " _Gomawo ahjumma."_ Chenle riang.

"Daaahhh _eomma,_ _bye bye…"_ Renjun melambaikan tangannya.

"Chenle, _ahjumma_ titip Renjun yaa." Minseok menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Siap _ahjumma_." Chenle tersenyum lebar menanggapi permintaan Minseok.

" _Bye_ sayang," ucap terakhir Minseok, " _Bye_ _eomma_ / _ahjumma_ …." Renjun dan Chenle bersamaan. Minseok kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo _hyung_ , kita masuk sekarang. Aku takut Taeil _hyung_ marah jika kita terlambat lagi." Chenle menyeret tangan Renjun semangat. Renjun hanya pasrah diseret Chenle, dia tahu tragedi yang akan terjadi kalau mereka terlambat lagi. Renjun bergidik membayangkannya.

Mereka langsung masuk ke rumah itu, memilih tempat duduk yang memang disediakan untuk para peserta les. Ruangan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ruang musik di sekolah mereka. Di depan ada whiteboard untuk menuliskan lirik lagu yang akan mereka pelajari nantinya. Di pojok ruangan terdapat berbagai alat musik seperti piano, biola, dan gitar untuk membantu mereka menyelaraskan nada dengan melodi yang dihasilkan alat musik tersebut. Bedanya, di sekolah mereka peralatannya jauh lebih lengkap dan tempatnya lebih luas, dengan panggung untuk tempat praktek tampil mereka.

"Chenle- _ya_ , sudah hafal lagu yang diberikan Teil _hyung_ kemarin?" Renjun setelah mereka duduk di dekat pintu keluar, alasannya sederhana, agar mereka bisa pulang duluan setelah jam les mereka berakhir.

"Sudah dong, _hyung_. _Hyung_ belum hafal yaa?" Chenle menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Renjun.

"Sedikit sih, tapi tak apalah, nanti _hyung_ nyanyinya sambil baca naskah."

"Ai,-" pembicaraan Chenle terhenti ketika pandangannya ke arah depan menatap Taeil _shock_. Bukan Taeil yang membuat Chenle _shock_ tapi seseorang di sampingnya yang sedang berbicara entah apa dengannya.

" _Hyung.. hyung… yak hyung.._ " Chenle mengguncanglengan Renjun heboh. "Apaan sih, aku lagi menghafal lagunya, jangan ganggu." Renjun menepis tangan Chenle. Chenle kembali mengguncang lengan Renjun kali ini lebih keras, " _Yaak_ _hyung_ , lihat ke depan." Terpaksa Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya dari naskah liriknya ke depan, "Apaan sih," Renjun _shock_ melihat seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Taeil. _Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?_ Batin Renjun bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru, Haechan perkenalkan dirimu." Taeil mengawali kelas menyanyinya.

"Lee Haechan _imnida,_ mohon bantuannya." Haechan singkat, tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari Renjun. Haechan menahan tawanya ketika melihat Renjun yang melongo melihat dirinya dengan bibir membentuk huruf O. _Uhh, lucunya._ Batin Haechan gemas.

"Sudah selesai?" Haechan mengangguk dengan tatapan matanya masih menatap Renjun yang sekarang menatapnya juga. Haechan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Renjun.

"Kyaaaaa tampannya.." jerit gadis-gadis yang melihat kedipan Haechan.

Renjun menunduk malu mengetahui Haechan menatapnya. _Hei kalian berisik tahu, Haechan berkedip ke arahku bukan ke arah kalian, dasar kalian gadis genit._ Batin Renjun kepedean. (Aigoo Renjunnie -_-)

"Tenang-tenang. Haechan duduklah." Taeil menenangkan murid-muridnya. " _Ne hyung_." Haechan berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah kanan Renjun, karena sebelah kirinya sudah Chenle duduki.

"Hai Renjun, mohon bantuannya." Haechan dengan senyum ramahnya.

" _N..ne_ Hae..Haechan-ssi." Renjun gugup, sumpah dia gugup, karena sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian dirinya terjatuh dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Haechan lagi. Rasanya begitu canggung.

Tiba-tiba Chenle membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Renjun yang tidak terdengar di telinga Haechan. Setelah itu Chenle dan Renjun bertukar tempat duduk, "Hai Haechan _sunbaenim_ , semoga betah di sini." Chenle setelah duduk di tempat yang tadi Renjun duduki. "Ah, _ne_." _Kenapa kau duduk di sini?_ Lanjut Haechan dalam hati.

"Hari ini aku memberi tahu kalian tentang _event_ pementasan menyanyi yang akan diadakan untuk menghibur anak-anak panti asuhan bulan depan. Kalian akan berduet dalam pementasan itu. Aku telah menyiapkan daftar nama pasangan-pasangan kalian, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, 1. Chenle – Yujin, 2. Haerin – Seulbi, 3. Renjun – Haechan,4. …. "

"Yaaahhhh…" desah beberapa gadis kecewa karena mereka tidak beruntung berpasangan dengan Haechan.

Renjun terdiam mendengar bahwa pasangan duetnya Haechan, perkataan Taeil sudah dia abaikan. _Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam?_

" _Hyung, gwaenchana_?" Chenle yang melihat Renjun melamun mencoba bertanya, dia tahu sepupunya pasti _shock_ mendengar dirinya dipasangkan dengan Haechan.

"Bagaimana ini Chenle- _ya_?" Renjun meminta pendapat.

"Tenang aja _hyung_ , kalau Haechan _sunbae_ berani macam-macam ke _hyung_ , Chenle akan memukulnya, jadi _hyung_ jangan khawatir. Okay?" Chenle membuat Renjun tenang. Renjun mengangguk setelah menghela nafasnya perlahan menenangkan diri.

Haechan mengulum bibirnya menahan teriakan kegirangan karena bisa duet bersama sang pujaan hati. Sebenarnya Haechan ingin salto merayakan kegembiraannya, tapi dia tahan. Mungkin nanti di rumah dia akan salto, lompat-lompat, teriak-teriak tak jelas semalaman di dalam kamarnya.

"Okay, itu daftarnya. Sekarang kalian kumpul dengan pasangan duet kalian masing-masing." Taeil mengakhiri membaca daftar pasangan duet yang telah dia rencanakan semalam.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, jadi jangan khawatir lagi." Chenle mengusap bahu Renjun pelan, lalu meninggalkan Renjun untuk menghampiri pasangannya setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Renjun.

"Hai Renjunnie." Sapa Haechan setelah dirinya pindah tempat duduk disamping Renjun, menduduki kursi yang ditinggal Chenle.

"Hai juga Haechan- _ssi_." Renjun membalas sapaannya, Haechan tersenyum lebar mendapati pujaan hati membalas sapaannya.

"Sekarang kita patner Renjunnie, berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_ , okay."

" _Nee_ Haechan-ssi, eh Hae..Haechan." Renjun buru-buru mengganti panggilannya saat dia melihat Haechan melototkan(?) mata bulat besarnya.

"Nah, begitukan lebih enak didengar."

"Kalian tentukan lagu yang akan kalian tampilkan, setelah itu beritahukan judulnya padaku." Taeil menyela perkataan yang ingin Haechan bicarakan ke Renjun.

" _Neee saemm…_ " Jawab mereka kompak.

"Jadi, Renjunnie kita menyanyi lagu apa?" Haechan menoleh ke samping menghadap Renjun.

"Mmm, kamu ingin lagu apa? Ballad, hip hop, pop, jazz, rock, atau yang sekarang lagi ngertren. Seperti,"

 _Oh tuhan ku cinta dia_

 _Ku sayang dia_

 _Rindu dia inginkan dia_

"Renjun, kamu nyanyi apa? Aku tak pernah dengar. Lagian itu bahasa Malaysia yaa?" Haechan setelah Renjun berhenti bernyanyi.

"Bukan, itu lagi ngetren di Indonesia, Haechan."

"Ah, lagu Indonesia. Tapi Renjun, kalau kita nyanyi lagu itu, anak-anak panti akan paham artinya?"

"Eeehh, benar juga." Renjun memekik lirih menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hahaha kamu lucu, Renjunnie." Haechan menertawakan tingkah menggemaskan Renjun.

"Ihh, berhenti dong, tawanya." Renjun memukul lengan Haechan lumayan keras berulang, "Dasar dasar dasaaarrr…."

"Aduh, okay, okay. Aku berhenti tertawa." Haechan memegang kedua tangan Renjun menghentikan pukulan brutal Renjun padanya. Haechan menatap dalam mata Renjun, membuat Renjun salah tingkah langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Haechan. "Eheemm." Renjun berdeham menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Jadi, kita menyanyi lagu apa?" Haechan menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

"Mmm, apa yaa?" Kedua tangan Renjun menyangga kepalanya di meja dan mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pelan di pipinya, "EXO?"

"Boleh." Haechan membalas.

"Shinee?"

"Boleh."

"Super Junior, SNSD, Taeyeon, G-Friend, Cosmic Girls, Astro, KNK, EXID, Oh My Girl, Seventeen, NCT, Urban Yakapa, Soyou, Yesung, Baekhyun, Wohyun, Junggigo, Red Velvet, iKON, Big Bang, Up10tion, Tae–,"

"Renjun, sebenernya KITA DUET APA MAU KONSER?" Suara Haechan meningkat satu oktaf.

"Ihh, kamu gimana sih, aku kan hanya memberi saran. Kamu tinggal pilih, mau nyanyi lagunya siapa?" Renjun cemberut mendengar Haechan marah.

"Aigoo, bukan maksudku marah Renjunnie. Maaf, maafkan aku." Haechan menyadari kesalahannya. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bagaimana kamu bisa marah di hadapan gebetan. Dasar Haechan bodoh._ Rutuk Haechan dalam hati.

"Uhh." Renjun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping asal tidak melihat wajah Haechan, dirinya kesal dengan kelakuan Haechan tadi. Dia seharusnya juga turut menyumbang saran, bukannya menyerahkan semua ke Renjun.

"Renjun, ayo dong. Jangan marah, nanti aku traktir es krim deh. Yaa? Jangan marah lagi…" Haechan membujuknya.

"Tidak mau." Balas Renjun cepat.

"Permen kapas?"

"Tidak mau."

"Moomin?"

"Okay, deal." Renjun menoleh ke arah Haechan secepat kilat, "Belikan aku boneka Moomin yang sebesar inii." Renjun merentangkan tangan ke atas lalu ke bawah menjelaskan ukuran boneka Moomin yang di inginkannya. "Mau kan Haechannie?" Tanpa sadar Renjun mengeluarkan _agyeo_ yang jarang ia tunjunkan kecuali ketika dia di rumah.

 _Imutnyaaa._ "Okay, deal." Haechan menyetujui permintaan Renjun. Asal Renjun senang, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat Renjun merasa senang bersamanya.

"Yeaayyy, Haechan terbaik." Renjun menggenggam tangan Haechan lalu menaik-turun tanda kesepakatan mereka.

"Ehemm, sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat memilih lagu yang akan kita pentaskan bulan depan." Haechan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona dengan berdeham pelan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mendengarkan doa hambamu ini._

"Gantian dong, kamu yang memberi saran." Renjun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Emmm, kita pilih lagu yang kita sukai saja bagaimana? Kamu suka lagu apa?"

"EXO Miracle In Desember, aku suka banget lagu itu. Kita pilih itu saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku bilang ke Taeil _hyung_ dulu."

" _Neee,_ jangan lama-lama." Renjun membalas perkataan Haechan. Mendengarnya Haechan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk _gesture_ oke.

 **..ooo..**

"Pertemuan kita hari ini kita akhiri, kita teruskan latihannya besok saja." Taeil mengakhiri sesi pertemuan kali ini.

" _Neee saem_ …" ucap anak-anak ajarnya serempak.

"Ayo _hyung,_ kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Chenle setelah dia selesai membicarakan sesuatu pada patner duetnya.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar." Renjun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memakai tas ranselnya dan berjalan menggandeng tangan Chenle menariknya keluar dari rumah Taeil.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Renjun yang satunya ditarik seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haechan pelakunya, "Hari ini Renjun aku antar pulang. Chenle kamu hubungi Jisung saja, suruh dia untuk menjemputmu. Bye Chenle, selamat bersenang-senang." Tanpa mendengarkan penolakan Chenle, Haechan langsung berlalu membawa Renjun ke mobil di parkiran, "Masuk Renjun!" suruh Haechan setelah membukaan pintu mobil untuk Renjun.

"Ta..tapi, Chenle."

"Dia akan di jemput Jisung." Haechan mengangkat Renjun lalu mendudukannya di jok mobil samping pengemudi, "Kyaaa…" Renjun reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Haechan. Setelah selesai memasang sabuk pengaman pada Renjun, Haechan menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke pintu mobil satunya, membukanya, masuk dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah tempat mereka les menyanyi.

"Ini namanya pemaksaan." Kata Renjun setelah Haechan menjalankan mobilnya sambil bersedekap dan mengerucutkan(?) bibirnya cemberut.

"Kalau tidak dipaksa kamu tidak mau pulang bareng aku, Renjunnie."

"Tapi kan, aku maunya pulang bareng Chenle."

"Sekali-kali kamu biarkan Chenle pulang dijemput pacarnya Renjunnie."

"Tahu ah, susah bicara sama kamu."

"Mau langsung pulang, atau kita mampir dulu?"

"Pulang."Jawab Renjun judes. Dia masih kesal dengan Haechan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita langsung pulang."

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Renjun hanya ada keheningan yang tak berarti. Hah maksudnya? Entahlah aku juga bingung menjelaskannya. Pokoknya di dalam mobil mereka hanya berdiam-diaman. Renjun diam karena dia masih ngambek plus dia malas bicara karena kalian ingatkan Renjun habis selesai mengikuti kegiatan lesnya hari ini. Mangkanya Renjun malas bicara. Sedangkan Haechan diam karena tidak ingin membuat Renjun tambah ngambek.

"Sudah sampai." Perkataan Haechan langsung di sambut Renjun dengan membuka pintu mobil, "Terima kasih tumpangannya," lalu menutup pintunya keras.

Braakk

"Astaga, dia masih ngambek ternyata." Haechan mengelus-elus dadanya kaget mendengar suara pintu mobilnya yang ditutup Renjun keras. Melihat Renjun yang sudah masuk rumahnya, Haechan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, kali ini rumahnya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Renjun berjalan tergesa menuju pintu rumahnya, membuka dan, " _Eomma_ aku pulaaang…"

Setelah menutup pintu, Renjun berbalik, "EHH KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI RUMAHH KUU…" teriak Renjun kaget melihat seseorang.

Siapakah seseorang itu?

 **..ooo..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Obrolan Tak Penting:**

Hai hai, aku datang bawa Chap 3. Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya.. sebenernya ide mengalir lancar hanya saja, aku masih kecanduan main game, jadi ketunda-tunda deh ngetiknya. (Katanya banyak tugas, mau uts kok masih sempet-sempetnya main game?) habisnya gamenya seru sihh, sayang kalo terlewat. Emang kalo aku kecanduan sama game tuh, kalo gg ada kerjaan biasanya seharian aku di depan komputer mainin tuhh game, biasanya juga aku mainnya setelah blajar dan ngerjain tugas. Kadang sampai begadang mainnya. Eh, kok jadi ngomongin game yaaa.. maapkeun dakuhh karna jadi curcol.

Okay, balik ke tkp..

Gimana nihh pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Moga aja kalian dapet feelnya… aku tuh mikirin scene ini berhari-hari, karna apa scene nya tuh nyebelin banget, masak kemana-mana panggah scene ini yang muncul di pikiranku, dijalan, saat makan, mandi, bersih-bersih rumah, dikampus, bahkan saat pelajaran kalkulus aku sempet2nya kepikiran tuh scene, ngeselin kan..

Udahlah aku kebanyakkan curhat..

Balesan Review Kemarin:

 **realloveexo:** Iyaa ortu Njun Lumin, kan mereka jadi keluarga serasihhh, sama-sama berbintang aries. Aura pendek, emang pendek. Kuakui aku gg bisa buat cerita panjang nat.. Ya udah, kalo gg bisa bayangin Jisung nyetir mobil gg usah kamu bayangin. Iya, tunggu aja setelah pekan2 uts berakhir aku mau spaamm ff. entah oneshoot, chapter, remake akan aku post setelah uts. Jangan bosen nunggunya..

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** AHHH SUMPAH KAKAK KEMBAR KUHH MAKACIHH… iyaa, kak adegan salim2an kan udah aku tulis tuh, waktu diperjalanan berangkat ke kampus tuhh aku kepikiran 'emang di korea sama kaya disini saliman saat berangkat ke sekolah?' mangkanya aku tanya kakak and minta saran, makasih sarannya sangat membantu. Iyaa nihh, renjun manja banget. Mungkin karena sering ku manja kali yaa.. iyaa kuputuskan Lumin ortu Njun, kn mereka serasi kak, sama2 bintangnya aries. Typo emang banyak kak di chap kemarin, karena selesai ngetik langsung ku post udah tengah malem, jadi males ngedit. Kakak kejem banget sih ngatain anakku titisan kunti, kalo anakku titisan kunti masak aku k*nti, ihh kakak ihh… Muahh juga,, jenonya udah aku terima kak.. love you too…

 **Mastaxxx:** oh gituhh alesanmu ganti penname kryss. Okay, jadi tambah keren pennamemu. Yaa nihh f4 dah mulai bersaing, pasti Njun bingung nanti. Hahaha.. aku suka Njun kebingungan.. Makasih Kryss, udah Review.. Nih dah aku lanjut..

 **Jeon Wonnie:** Iyaa, strategi perang, ehh, bukan strategi ehmm apa yaa? Rahasia.. hihihi, aku gg mau rahasia ini bocor ke kamu. Mungkin nanti renjun terima mereka semua, lumayanlah buat koleksi pajangan di rumah. Ehh, bercanda deng…

 **pacarnyaHaechan:** karena UN dah berlalu, baca chap ini gg ganggu blajar kamu kan.. kan mark memang leadernya. Tuh kan kamu juga ngrasain, waktu nulis adegan di rumah aku memang merasa aneh, kayak ada yg ganjal., tp aku terusin aja.. chap kemarin udah aku revisi kok tata- _ya_. Moga aja bahasanya jadi mudah dipahami..

 **JaeminNanana:** Jaemin gentle kan di chap kemarin? Kemarin aku nulisnya sambil bayangin kalo aku jadi Renjun, uhhh rasanya dag dig dug jantung ku.. padahal Cuma nulis, coba beneran, uhhh bakal pingsan akunya.. tunggu yaa momen Minren nya, akan aku buat kamu meleleh .. Aaaa nadooo lopelope readernim/heart/calangeyoooo hihihi

 **JaeEun21:** uluhuluh, beb. Kasian bebebku. Sinisini, pukpuk. Jangan sedih yaa beb, suatu saat pasti beb mimpi jadi renjun, co jangan cedihhh.. iyaa beb, nanti aku buat renjun pusing…

 **wafertango:** aku jadi ingin makan kamu/slap/ maksudnya makan wafer.. hihihi.. iyaa dong, jaemin tuhh cocok banget jadi seme, ituhh sihh kalo ama renjun. Jadi hanya berlaku sama Njun. Ma lainnya uhh, aku gg bisa bayangin. Ini dah aku nextt dekk.

 **BlueBerry Jung:** aku memang baik, sama aku juga sayang kamu, readernim.. kamu tunggu momen Minren lainnya yaa.. iyaa nihh Njun gengsinya tinggi banget.. makasih dah suka ma ff gaje ini..

 **Min Mily:** makasih cyin udah suka, sebenernya aku juga paling suka scene Minren di perpus. Lucu2 gimana gituhh…

 **adaml8770:** makasih dah penasaran dekku..

 **tryss:** iyaa nihh, aku kasian Njun kena sial mulu..

 **Rlyuklla:** aku juga pengen direbutin, tapi gg pernah kesampaian.. untuk ending, sebenernya aku belum mikir endingnya Njun ma siapa.. fighting kembali…

 **zahra9697:** aku juga suka allxren, pokok renjun uke.. ini dah aku lanjut..

 **KimYijoon:** udah ku lanjuuuuuuuuuttttttttttt….

 **marklis247:** aku usahain tapi gg janji.. hehehe

 **kono Ouji sama ga inai:** udah aku lanjut.. ! .

 **vivihaulia:** iyaa mereka temenan, ku buat gituhh biar seru aja bersaingnya..

 **dream'noonachan:** ini dah aku lanjut wkwkwkwk.. fighting kembali.. btw, kenapa kamu ganti penname?

 **chittaphon27:** renjun memang memukau, ini dah aku lanjut.. makasih dah mampir di ff gajeku..

 **OTP END**

Terakhir

Review juseeeyooooo

Sign

Minnie


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

 **Pilih Siapa?**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Park Jisung**

 **Zhong Chenle**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun kira kehidupan di SOPA akan menyenangkan seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata semua itu salah sejak keempat pangeran sekolah selalu mencari perhatian Renjun dengan tingkah konyol – menurut Renjun – mereka. Bagaimana kisah keseharian Renjun untuk menghindari mereka? Atau malah menerima mereka semua?**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluff, Humor, School life, OOC, dll..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :**

 **Renjun, Jeno, Jisung sekelas, tingkat 2 (anggap aja Jisung ikut kelas akselerasi), Mark tingkat 3, Haechan Jaemin tinggat 2 beda kelas ma Renjun Jeno Jisung. Jisung sama Chenle seumuran. Chenle tingkat 1.**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Boys Love, cerita aneh palagi judulnya, alur cepat, sorry for typo..**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **reallove** **cogankorea** **,** **penaplle, Chevce, tryss, Jeon Wonnie, wafertango, CherryBomb127, JaeminNanana, Mastaxxx, lyracheonsa, nryukkeuri96, pacarnyaHaechan, kookies, Cheon yi, Lee, norenship23, and It's YuanRenKai** **. Makasih udah review chap kemarin sama yang udah fav and fol.**

* * *

 **..ooo..**

* * *

Cafe Neo merupakan cafe yang baru bulan kemarin buka. Meskipun cafe ini baru saja dibuka, cafe yang menyuguhkan segala minuman panas maupun dingin dengan suasana nyaman tidak kalah dengan cafe yang tertenal di Seoul. Di cafe inilah Minseok menunggu teman lamanya yang membuat janji bertemu dengannya.

"Kebiasaannya ternyata tak pernah berubah, masih suka terlambat ternyata." Minseok bergumam sambil menyeruput(?) _hot choco_ nya perlahan.

KLING

Suara yang menandakan datangnya pelanggan tidak membuat Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cangkir minuman yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ayo Mark, jangan lelet begitu jalannya." Ucap Ibu Mark sambil menarik paksa anaknya yang masih di luar cafe. Membuat suara KLING menggema kembali.

" _Aish eomma_ , aku malas mengantar _eomma_. Kenapa sih tidak kemari sendirian saja." Mark malas sambil menguap mengikuti tarikan ibunya. "Sudah, nurut saja. Apa susahnya sih, atau mau _eomma_ potong uang sakumu?"

KLING

Kembali suara yang menandakan datangnya pelanggan menggema, dan pelakunya pun masih sama. "Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang lepaskan tanganku _eomma_ , malu dilihat orang."

PLAK

"Aduhh..." Mark mengelus belakang kepalanya karena mendapat pukulan yang lumayan menyakitkan yang dilayangkan oleh tangan cantik ibunya. "JADI KAU MALU BERJALAN BERSAMA _EOMMA, EOH_?!" Bentak ibu Mark tidak terima dengan sikap anaknya, "BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU, BESOK KAU TIDAK _EOMMA_ BERI UANG SAKU." Perkataan mutlak ibunya membuat Mark melotot, "YAK BAGAIMANA BISA? _Eomma, please._ Jangan begitu _eomma_."

Pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak itu menjadi perhatian semua pelanggan cafe, seorang pelayan berjalan menuju mereka – pasangan ibu dan anak – berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Di cafe ini, saya harap Anda dan anak Anda tidak bertengkar di sini. Kalau Anda masih ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran Anda, silahkan Anda menuju pintu keluar di sebelah sana." Pelayan cafe dengan _name tag_ Doyoung tersenyum manis seperti kelinci menunjuk arah pintu keluar.

"Ah, maafkan saya karena telah membuat keributan di sini. Maaf, maaf, maaf." Ucap ibu Mark membungkuk ke arah semua pengunjung cafe berada sambil tangannya menunduk-nundukkan kepala Mark. _Ku rasa aku bisa amnesia setelah ini_. Batin Mark hiperbolis.

" _Nde_ , Nyonya." Doyoung kembali ke tempat kasir, menunggu para pelanggan untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Huh, kau ini selalu malu-maluin saja." Ucap ibu Mark pada anak menyebalkan tetapi tampannya.

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, "Bukankah, _eomma_ duluan yang memulainya."

"Sudahlah, kau membuat teman _eomma_ menunggu terlalu lama." Ibu Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe, menyipitkan mata cantiknya mencari sosok teman lamanya.

"Ah, itu dia. Tidak pernah berubah, selalu cuek terhadap ke adaan di sekitar. Baiklah, ayo Mark kita ke sana." Ibu Mark kembali menyeret Mark menuju salah satu meja yang di tempati seseorang. Setelah di samping orang yang dia kira teman lamanya, ibu Mark memeluk orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Minseok _eonni bogoshippo_ , kenapa _eonni_ kembali ke korea tidak bilang-bilang sih?!" Ibu Mark memeluk Minseok terlalu erat.

" _Aigo_ , Baekkie, _eonni_ juga merindukanmu, _mian_ _eonni_ baru menghubungimu sekarang." Minseok balas memeluk Baekhyun, ibu Mark. "Itu Minhyung, anakmu dengan Chanyeol?" Minseok melihat sosok remaja tampan yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Iya, suamiku hanya satu, dan itu Chanyeol _eonni_ , jelaslah _appa_ nya Chanyeol. Berhentilah bercanda, _eonni_." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menarik lengan Mark agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Mark kenalkan ini teman lama _eomma_."

"Lee Minhyung _imnida_ _ahjumma_. Tetapi panggil saja Mark, _ahjumma_."

"Minseok. Kau tak mengenali Min _eomma_ , sayang?" Minseok membuat Mark mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

" _Eomma_ , apakah aku kenal dengan Minseok _ahjumma_?" Bisik Mark di telinga Baekhyun.

"Waktu Injun kecil, bukankah kau sering menemaninya bermain?" Minseok kembali bertanya setelah mendengar bisikan Mark yang lumayan keras di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ah, Min _eomma_." Mark menerjang tubuh Minseok manja.

Minseok hampir terjungkal dari kursinya menerima pelukan – terjangan lebih tepatnya – tiba-tiba dari Mark, " _Aigoo_ , kau sudah besar ternyata." Minseok mengusap punggung Mark pelan.

"Hentikan pelukanmu Mark, duduk sekarang." Suruh Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan Minseok.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi samping Minseok. "Min _eomma,_ Injun mana?"

"Dia sedang les vokal bersama keponakan _eomma_." Mark mengangguk-angguk paham. "Pasti Injun semakin cantik sekarang." Perkataan Mark membuat Minseok terkekeh. "Bukankah kau satu sekolahan dengannya? Bahkan dia sekelas dengan Jeno."

"Hah, apa? Benarkah?!" Mark terkejut dengan perkataan Minseok.

"Iya, sayang." Minseok menanggapi keterkejutan Mark santai.

"Iya, Injun pindah sebulan yang lalu di sekolahmu." Sahut Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Apa..?!" Mark kembali mengingat seseorang murid yang baru pindah di sekolahnya bulan lalu, "Huang Renjun kah?"

" _Aigoo_ , kau berteman 3 tahun dengan Injun baru sekarang tahu nama lengkapnya. Teman macam apa kamu Mark." Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Mark tertohok(?).

"Hah, Injun itu Huang Renjun?!" Mark masih tak percaya dengan kebenaran yang baru di dengarnya.

"Iyaa, astaga... Kau tidak mengenali anak manis _eomma_ , eoh?" Minseok kembali bertanya. "Jangan-jangan Jeno, Jaemin dan Haechan juga tak mengenalinya?"

Mark mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Ternyata mereka sama bodohnya denganmu Mark, hahaha..." Tawa Baekhyun meledak, meledek anaknya dan anak-anak sahabatnya.

"Hush, jangan begitu Baekhyunnie. Kalau Sehun, Junmyeon, dan Kyungsoo mendengar kau meledek anak mereka pasti mereka akan menjambak rambutmu habis-habisan." Perkataan Minseok membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, " _Aish_ , _eonni_ tidak asik."

"Oh iya, kalian tidak ingin pesan sesuatu?" Minseok mengalihkan pembahasan mereka.

"Mark, cepat sana pesan minuman seperti biasanya!" Baekhyun menyuruh anaknya.

"Oh, _nde eomma_." Mark beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Sebenarnya dirinya masih terkejut mengetahui Renjun itu teman masa kecilnya, bahkan bukan cuma dirinya, Renjun itu juga teman kecil Jeno, Jaemin, dan Haechan. Tetapi kenapa Renjun tidak mengenali dirinya dan yang lainnya? _Ah, nanti aku tanyakan ke Min_ eomma _._ Mark melanjutkan jalannya ke _counter_ pemesanan.

"Pesan satu jus semangka dan satu _cappuccino_ di meja nomor 6." Mark memesan apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya dan ibunya pesan di cafe ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan Anda tunggu di meja Anda." Mark mengangguk dan kembali ke meja yang ia dan para ibunya duduki.

"Min _eomma_ , aku ingin bertanya." Mark setelah dirinya duduk.

"Iya, ingin tanya apa sayang?" Minseok menoleh ke samping menghadap Mark.

"Kenapa di sekolah Renjun bersikap seolah dirinya tak mengenali kami berempat?" Mark menatap penasaran ke arah Minseok.

"Oh, itu. Dia memang benar-benar lupa dengan kalian berempat, jadi tidak ada yang salah jika dia tidak mengenali kalian berempat di sekolah." Minseok menjawab dengan santai sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Eh, bagaimana bisa Renjun melupakan kami? Padahal kami selalu mengingat dirinya." Mark kecewa.

"Biasalah Mark, Injun masih kecil waktu berpisah dengan kalian, jadi wajar kalau dia melupakan kalian. Sudahlah, kaliankan bisa kembali memulai berteman dengannya dari awal." Sahut Baekhyun, memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Setelah Renjunnie berpisah dengan kalian, di Cina dia setiap hari merengek ingin kembali ke Korea. Karena perusahaan _appa_ Renjun di Cina sedang dalam keadaan darurat, kami tidak bisa kembali ke Korea secepatnya, jadi terpaksa kami membujuknya untuk tinggal di Cina lebih lama sampai perusahaan kembali normal hingga adik Luhan cukup terampil untuk menjalan perusahaan di Cina. Untung saja, anak adik Luhan selalu menemani Renjun bermain di Cina, sehingga Renjun betah, dan mungkin menyebabkan dia lupa pada kalian." Jelas Minseok.

"Sudahlah, jangan pasang muka menjijikkan seperti itu. Membuat _eomma_ ingin muntah saja." Baekhyun mengejek anaknya.

"Min _eomma_ , sebenarnya aku anak siapa sih? Kenapa _eomma_ ku selalu mengejekku?" Mark mengadu ke Minseok tentang kelakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu, sudah jelaslah kau anakku. Sudah susah payah aku mengeluarkanmu, kenapa kau tidak percaya aku _eomma_ mu, eoh?" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Habisnya, _eomma_ selalu mengolok-olokku, seolah aku bukan anak _eomma_ saja." Mark membela dirinya.

"Kalau kau selalu patuh terhadap _eomma_ mungkin _eomma_ akan memperlakukanmu berbeda pula."

Mereka (Baekhyun dan Mark) melanjutkan pertengkaran yang sepertinya belum selesai. Saling menjatuhkan, dan membeberkan keburukkan masing-masing. Minseok yang melihatnya mulai jengah dan bersiap –

"Permisi, ini pesanan Anda, pelanggan."

untuk melerainya. Tetapi dirinya terlambat, karena pelayan yang mengantar pesanan yang dipesan Mark dengan otomatisnya membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Mark lalu meminum pesanannya buru-buru, dirinya merasa haus setelah berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk melihat kalian bertengkar, ngomong-ngomong." Ucap Minseok setelah melihat keadaan kembali tenang.

"Hehehe, _mian eonni_." Baekhyun menyengir lucu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Oh iya, Mark, kau kenal dengan seorang guru les privat, tidak?" Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Buat apa Min _eomma_?" Bukannya membalas, Mark malah mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Buat Renjun, akhir-akhir ini dia malas belajar, hingga berdampak pada nilainya jatuh di semester ini. Dan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan tingkat, _eomma_ tidak mau dirinya sampai tidak naik tingkat tahun ini. Jadi, apakah kau mengenal seorang guru les privat?" Minseok menjelaskan dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Mark saja yang mengajarinya, _eonni_. Dia hebat soal akademik, kan _eonni_ bisa menghemat pengeluaran, karena ini gratis. Lagian Mark juga tak akan menolak. Bukan, begitu Mark?"

"Iya, Min _eomma_. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajari Renjun sampai dirinya benar-benar mengusai semua materi." Mark menjawab – menyetujui – usulan ibunya dengan antusias. _Kesempatan emas ini yang tak akan pernah aku sia-siakan._ Batin Mark senang mendengar kabar menggembirakan, _Dengan ini aku jadi bisa dekat dengan Renjun setiap hari tanpa ada gangguan dari mereka bertiga, eh tidak berlima, khukhukhu..._

"Kau tidak merasa direpotkan 'kan Mark? Bentar lagi ujian kelulusan, lho?" Minseok tidak ingin kegiatan belajar Mark terganggu.

"Tidak masalah, Min _eomma_. Bukankah hal itu juga akan membuatku tambah mengusai materi tingkat 2 yang kata para _seonsaengnim_ banyak yang keluar saat ujian kelulusan. Jadi, Min _eomma_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu." Mark meyakinkan Minseok.

"Kalau seperti itu, baiklah. Nanti kau ikut Min _eomma_ pulang ke rumah, kau mulai mengajari Renjunnie nanti malam." Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah Mark yang terlihat sangat senang.

* * *

 **©Pilih Siapa?**

* * *

Suara pintu yang dibuka, membuat Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya dari applikasi game diponselnya, " _Eomma_ aku pulaaang…" Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali membuat Mark menyeringai sok misterius. _Ah, kesayanganku sudah pulang, kekeke._

Setelah menutup pintu, Renjun berbalik, "EHH KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI RUMAHH KUU…" teriak Renjun kaget melihat seseorang.

"Hai, Renjunnie. Bagaimana les vokalnya?" Mark menyapa Renjun basa-basi.

"Baik Mark _sunbae_. Bagaimana Mark _sunbae_ bisa ada di sini?" Renjun bingung, berjalan mendekati Mark dan duduk di _single_ sofa di samping sofa yang sedang diduduki Mark.

"Aku ke sini bersama dengan Min _eomma_." Jawaban Mark menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di benak Renjun yang sedang melepaskan tas punggung dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Hah? Min _eomma_ siapa?" Renjun memasang muka bingungnya yang membuat Mark gemas ingin mencium pipi tembamnya, eh.

" _Eomma_ mu Renjunnie." Mark gemas.

"Heh?" _Kenapa Mark_ sunbae _memanggil_ eomma _ku dengan panggilan eomma? Atau jangan-jangan Mark_ sunbae _adalah_ hyung _kandungku yang telah bertahun-tahun_ eomma _cari ke mana-mana?_

"Berarti Mark _sunbae_... _sunbae_ adalah..." hyung _ku/calon suamimu._ Lanjut batin Renjun dan Mark bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Renjun berdiri dan menerjang Mark, "Ah, _hyung_ , aku senang _hyung_ kembali ke sini. Selama ini _hyung_ menghilang ke mana saja? _Hyung_ jahat ninggalin Njunnie sendirian di sini. Hiks... hiks..." Renjun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Mark, menghirup aroma tubuh Mark yang ia anggap _hyung_ kandungnya yang telah lama menghilang kini kembali ke rumah. Renjun menangis terharu jadi selama ini dirinya punya kakak kandung, dirinya bukan anak tunggal, memikirkan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Mark yang menerima pelukan erat-erat dari Renjun yang mendadak, membuatnya merasa bingung. _Apakah Renjun sudah ingat?_

"Apa maksudmu Renjunnie?" Mark mengeratkan pelukannya. Kapan lagi memeluk Renjun seerat ini, haha. Batin Mark tertawa setan.

Polos, Renjun mendongak menatap Mark dengan mata beningnya yang berkaca-kaca, kedua pipi yang basah, hidung memerah, yang membuat Mark kehilangan nafasnya sesaat, "Bukankah, Mark _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ kandungku yang selama ini _eomma_ cari-cari?" Pertanyaan Renjun membuat Mark _blank_ sesaat. Apa maksudnya ia _hyung_ kandung Renjun? _Oh, astaga. Apakah gara-gara aku memanggil Minseok_ ahjumma _dengan Min_ eomma _? Astaga, sayang. Dirimu terlalu polos, tapi tak apa aku menyukainya._

"Bukan Renjunnie sayang." Mark memcium pipi Renjun gemas.

"Eh, lalu kenapa sunbae memanggil _eomma_ ku _eomma_ bukan _ahjumma_?" Masih dengan polosnya Renjun kembali bertanya. Mark mengusap air mata di pipi Renjun pelan, "Karena aku calon suamimu, sayang."

"Heh? Apa orangtua _sunbae_ dan orangtuaku menjodohkan kita? Dan ternyata besok kita bertunangan? Apakah perusahaan _appa_ bangkrut kemudian _appa_ Mark _sunbae_ datang menawarkan bantuan dengan syarat kita harus bertunangan?" Mengabaikan pipinya yang memerah, Renjun melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya. _Astaga, dia sedang mengarang dramakah?_

"Hmm, kalau itu yang terjadi bagaimana?" Mark sedikit mempermainkan Renjun.

"Hah? Beneran? Besok kita akan bertunangan _sunbae_? _Andwae_ , Njunnie tak mau." Renjun melepas pelukannya, menjauh, bersedekap dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku menolaknya _sunbae_."

"Kalau kau menolak, perusahaan _appa_ mu bangkrut lho, sayang." Mark mendekatkan diri pada Renjun.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, _sunbae_?" Renjun menoleh ke Mark, memasang _agyeo_ nya tanpa sadar. " _Hyungie, please_!"

CUP

Kembali Mark mencium pipi Renjun, "Kenapa kau tidak mau bertunangan dengan ku? Bukankah kau akan bangga mempunyai tunangan tampan sepertiku." Mark menaik-turunkan alisnya, yang terlihat menyebalkan menurut Renjun.

"Mark _sunbae_ mesum. Baru sehari saja, pipiku sudah tak polos, apalagi seandainya aku harus terjebak status pertunangan dengan _sunbae_ setiap hari, entah, mungkin bibirku sudah tidak polos lagi." Renjun mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicium Mark dengan kesal.

"Bukankah wajar aku mencium tunanganku sendiri?"

"Iihh, tak mau. Aku tidak mencintai _sunbae_."

"Kalau aku mencintaimu, bagaimana?"

"Eh, apa? _Sunbae_ kenapa? Njunnie tak salah dengarkan?"

Mark meraih kedua tangan Renjun dan membawanya ke dadanya, "Bisakah kau merasakan debaran jantungku?" Renjun merasakan ada getaran keras di dada Mark, "Iya, aku merasakannya. Apakah _sunbae_ memiliki masalah dengan jantung _sunbae_?" Renjun tidak mengerti maksud Mark.

"Iya, jantungku selalu bermasalah ketika bersamamu, Renjun."

"Kalau begitu, _sunbae_ lebih baik menjauhiku." Renjun menarik kedua tangannya dari dekapan Mark.

"Kenapa?" Mark dibuat bingung, menghadapi Renjun ternyata lebih membingungkan daripada soal-soal tersulit saat ujian kenaikan tingkat.

"Karena aku tidak ingin penyakit jantung _sunbae_ semakin parah gara-gara _sunbae_ dekat denganku." Jawaban polosnya membuat Mark frustasi. Sepertinya Renjun tidak paham dengan kode yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Astaga Renjunnieku tersayang, bukan itu maksudku. Aku merasakan debaran yang menyenangkan saat bersamamu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, bukan karena aku mengidap penyakit jantung seperti yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Eh, tapi aku tidak mencintai _sunbae_ , lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Itu gampang, akan ku buat kau membalas cintaku?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu rahasia."

"Lalu pertunangan kita bagaimana?"

"Pertunangan apa, Renjunnie." Minseok bertanya sambil membawa _cookies_ dan dua gelas jus jeruk lalu menaruhnya di meja ruang tamunya, "Maaf _eomma_ meninggalkanmu sendiri terlalu lama Mark, tadi _eomma_ baru selesai melipat pakaian. Untung Renjun udah pulang. Ngomong-ngomong kalian tadi membahas pertunangan, memang siapa yang akan bertunangan?" Minseok mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan mereka.

" _Eomma_ , tadi kata Mark _sunbae_ datang ke sini bersama _eomma_ , lalu Njunnie tanya kenapa Mark _sunbae_ memanggil _eomma_ dengan panggilan Min _eomma_ , Njunnie kira Mark _sunbae hyung_ kandung Njunnie ternyata bukan, lalu aku tanya kenapa, Mark _sunbae_ menjawab karena ia calon suami Njunnie. Njunnie pikir kita akan bertunangan, Mark _sunbae_ membenarkan. Jadi apa benar besok Njunnie dan Mark _sunbae_ akan bertunangan." Renjun menjelaskan dengan polosnya.

Minseok menghela nafas menghadapi kepolosan Renjun, "Renjunnie sayang, Mark hanya mengarang, dia tak akan bertunangan denganmu, dia ke sini untuk mengajarimu semua mapel yang belum kau kuasai sayang. Dia memanggil _eomma_ dengan panggilan Min _eomma_ karena itu kebiasaan kecilnya yang memanggil _eomma_ begitu. Dia itu anak teman _eomma_ yang tadi _eomma_ temui. Apakah Renjunnie tidak ingat dengan Min _hyung_ , Nana, Nonoie, dan Channie, sayang?"

Renjun mengernyit mengingat nama-nama yang disebut Minseok, "Seperti pernah kenal, memang mereka siapa _eomma_?"

"Mereka teman bermainmu dulu saat kita masih tinggal di korea sayang, sebelum pindah ke Cina."

Sekelebat dirinya yang menangis karena selalu berebut mainan dengan tiga anak kecil, dan satu anak kecil yang terlihat lebih tua dari dirinya dan ketiga anak kecil yang selalu membela dan memanjakannya membuat Renjun teringat dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh _eomma_ nya tadi.

"Iya _eomma_ , Njunnie ingat sekarang. Mmm, lalu mereka sekarang di mana _eomma_?"Renjun senang karena berhasil mengingat teman-teman sepermainannya dulu.

"Mereka semua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu sayang, Min _hyung_ itu Mark yang ada di sampingmu. Nana itu Na Jaemin, Nonoie itu Lee Jeno yang kata Baekkie _eomma_ satu kelas denganmu, dan terakhir Channie itu Lee Haechan sayang. Kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka sayang?"

"Hah? Apa?! Benarkah itu? Mark _sunbae_ itu Min _hyung_?"

" _Ne_ , Injunnie. _Hyung_ sedih saat tahu Injun tidak ingat dengan kami berempat."

"Jadi, _hyung_ dan yang lain selalu mengejar-kejar Njunnie di sekolah karena _hyung_ dan yang lain sudah tahu kita pernah bersahabat?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya kami berempat juga tidak mengenalimu Renjunnie, kau jadi semakin manis saat sudah besar, jadi kami pangling." Mark mengusap tengkuknya malu. "Aku juga kaget saat mengetahui kebenarannya dari Min _eomma_. Kami mengejarmu juga karena kami berempat jatuh cinta saat pertama melihatmu memasuki sekolah, bukan karena kami mengenalimu sebagai sahabat bermain dulu, hehe." Mark tertawa canggung.

" _Aigoo_ , anak manis _eomma_ hebat juga bisa jadi rebutan empat pangeran sekolah. Selamat ya sayang, hahaha." Minseok menggoda Renjun.

"Iihh, apaan deh _eomma_ ini. Kan Renjun memang manis. Yak, _hyung_ bagaimana bisa aku membalas cinta kalian semua? Itu tidak mungkin _hyung_."

"Itu terserah kau, Renjunnie. Ingin membalas cinta siapa."

"Kalau Njunnie tidak mencintai kalian semua, bagaimana?"

"Ya kami akan berusaha membuatmu mencintai salah satu dari kami."

"Lalu kalau aku mencintai kalian semua?"

"Hmm, mungkin kita bisa menentukan jadwal kencan secara bergiliran."

" _Aigoo_ , itu terdengar gila _hyung_. Lalu kalau aku ingin lebih serius, aku harus menikahi kalian semua gitu?"

"Mmm, kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak."

"ITU LEBIH GILA." Renjun memijit kepalanya pusing, " _Eomma_ , aku pusing. Bolehkah aku istirahat di kamar, belajarnya besok saja." Renjun mengambil tas punggungnya dan berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan Mark yang malu dan Minseok yang menahan tawanya.

"Hahahahaha, astaga baru sekarang aku melihat wajah frustasi anakku." Minseok tertawa lepas setelah dirasa Renjun sudah memasuki kamarnya, "Mark, kau dan lainnya memang serius menyukai anak manjaku itu?"

"Bukan hanya suka tapi cinta _eomma_."

" _Aigoo_ , baiklah kalau seperti itu, kalian bersaingnya yang sehat yaa.. aku dukung keputusan akhirnya nanti."

" _Ne_ , Min _eomma_. Sepertinya Renjun tidak ingin belajar sekarang, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang _eomma_."

" _Eoh_ , mau _eomma_ antar pulangnya? Kan kau tadi ke sini naik mobil _eomma_." Tawar Minseok.

"Eh, tidak usah _eomma_ , terima kasih tawarannya, aku naik taksi saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Mark memeluk Minseok sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar rumah Renjun dan orang tuanya. Saat di teras, Mark melihat sebuah mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah. Seseorang keluar dan memberikan kunci mobilnya untuk ditaruh ke garasi pada satpam yang tadi membukakan gerbang. Mark membungkuk sopan menyapa ayah Renjun.

"Selamat malam, Han _appa_." Mark setelah membungkuk, berbasa-basi sedikit terhadap calon ayah mertua.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan, sepertinya dia pernah melihat pemuda ini, "Teman Renjun?"

"Saya Minhyung, anaknya Park Chanyeol dan Park (Byun) Baekhyun, Han _appa_. Sahabat bermain Renjun waktu kecil."

"Ah, anaknya Chanyeol. Iya-iya, aku ingat sekarang. Kau jadi semakin tampan, dan kebiasaanmu itu tetap tidak berubah yaa, masih menganggap aku _appa_ mu, haha. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam."

"Tidak usah Han _appa_ , aku mau pamit pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Tadi sudah mampir, karena masih ada tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan, aku pamit pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu, hati-hati di jalan. Salam untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu di rumah."

Mark mendekat dan memeluk Luhan singkat, " _Ne_ , Han _appa_ , _annyeong_."

" _Ne annyeong_." Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Mark mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Renjun dan kedua orangtuanya. Dirinya merasa senang karena mendapat restu dari ibu Renjun, masalahnya sekarang hanya mengalahkan Jaemin, Jeno dan Haechan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OBROLAN TAK PENTING:**

Annyeong...!

Ada yang kangen sama ff ini?

Aduh mian udah gantungin ini berbulan-bulan – kayaknya sih. Kalian pasti pada lumutan, garing, ngoyot(?) nunggu ff ini updet. Kalo sampe begitu skali lagi mian..

Inginnya sih chap kali ini aku buat sama scene di sekolah, tp kok kayaknya terlalu panjang deh, jadi aku cancel...

Gimana chap kali ini? Tambah ngaco kan? Absurd, aneh, gg nyambung kan? Huhuhu maapkeun dakuh, aku juga gg tau aku bikin crita apaan.. hehehe...

Btw, aku mau pamit nih.. aku mau fokus uas dulu, nanti pertengahan bulan aku kambek lagi, dan setelah uas aku bisa nglanjutin ff ini sepuasnya karena aku libur panjang lagi... sampai ketemu lagi ya wan-kawan...

Btw lagi, minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.. maafin aku kalo waktu bls review kalian ada kata-kata kurang mengenakan, maafin aku kalo buat crita tak masuk akal, maafin aku pokoknya :V

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI

Balesan Review Kemarin:

 **r** **eallove** **cogankorea:** mian-mian mbuat renjun jadi alay di critaku kali ini, haha.. aku ingin aja gitu mbuat renjun jadi alay, kan ucul-ucul gimana gituhh... okei, aku trima salam ketjupmu... review lagi yaa...

 **penaplle:** salam kenal juga, aku juga baru-baru merintis jadi penulis abal-abalan di ffn... review lagi yaa...

 **Chevce:** dan yang datang adalah mark wkwkkk... review lagi yaa...

 **tryss:** ternyata hati tak pernah salah #slap /ngomongapacoba/ review lagi yaa...

 **Jeon Wonnie:** inih dah lanjut, dan semakin absurd hehehe... review lagi yaa...

 **wafertango:** okay dek, ini udah lanjut... review lagi yaa...

 **CherryBomb127:** makasih beb, semangatnya... review lagi yaa...

 **JaeminNanana:** hai, aku buat ff MinRen lho, btw.. kapan2 mampir yaa... review lagi yaa...

 **Mastaxxx:** sengaja emang biar kamu penasaran, ini dah lanjut, review lagi yaa...

 **lyracheonsa:** hai kak ly, gpp kak... kalo sama aku, kakak santai aja.. ini udah lanjut... review lagi yaa...

 **nryukkeuri96:** kakak kembar, dedek kesayanganmu udah nglanjutin nih critanya... review lagi yaa kak...

 **pacarnyaHaechan:** mungkin kapan-kapan aku buatin interaksi taeil dan haechan lagi.. review lagi yaa...

 **kookies:** kekeke mian, tp disini kamu harus terbiasanya bayangin Jaemin dan Haechan gentle, hahaha... review lagi yaa...

 **Cheon yi:** ending, ikut suara terbanyak aja.. wkwkwkk... review lagi yaa...

 **Lee:** ini udah aku lanjut sayang, review lagi yaa...

 **norenship23:** hainovi anakku, ini udah aku lanjut sayang, review lagi yaa...

 **It's YuanRenKai:** iya dong, renjun tu selalu ucul, ini dah aku lanjut, review lagi yaa...

Btw lagi and lagi, ini para orang tuanya crack pair exo yaa, karna dah terlanjur Lumin ortunya Renjun, kecuali chanbaek sih, aku gg pernah rela chanbaek berpisah.

 **OTP END**

 **Cho Minseo**

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
